


Smoke and Mirror

by noirpoison



Series: ฉันอยู่นี่คุณอาที่รัก [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO AU, Angst and hurt and not comfort, GRADENCE - Freeform, Kinda fixit, M/M, Omega!Credence, แต่รักนะ
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: Just like Smoke and Mirror...Neither spell nor magic, just a trick.





	1. Prologue

เขาไม่คุ้นกับการถูกสัมผัสตัวเท่าไหร่   
  
เท่าที่ผ่านมาทุกครั้งที่มีผิวอุ่นๆของมนุษย์คนอื่นมาแนบกายคือเวลาก่อนที่แส้หรือเข็มขัดหนังจะฟาดลงมาบาดแปลบที่มือหรือน่องขา  
  
แม่ของเขาบอกว่ามันเป็นการลงโทษที่เขาทำตนให้แปดเปื้อนไปด้วยบาป   
  
นอกเหนือไปจากการขัดคำสั่ง หล่อนกล่าวว่าเพราะเขาทำตัวอย่างนี้ เธอถึงต้องเฆี่ยนตีเขาให้เข็ดหลาบและไม่กระทำการ"ไร้ยางอาย"แบบนั้นอีก   
  
ทั้งๆที่สภาวะร่างกายของเขาทำให้เครเดนซ์เลือกไม่ได้  
  
สิ่งที่เขาต้องการคือสัมผัสอบอุ่นจากผิวกายของใครสักคนเพื่อทำลายความว่างโหวงข้างใน  
และในตรอกมืดนี้ มือข้างนั้นที่สัมผัสหลังคอเขาทำให้รู้สึกดีจนร่างกายสั่นไหว   
  
เอนตัวเข้าหาความอ่อนโยนที่ได้รับจากอีกคนอย่างไม่รู้ตัว จนเครเดนซ์ต้องยั้งไว้  
  
มิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ไม่ควรถูกเขาใช้ประโยชน์เพื่ออะไรแบบนั้น   
  
แม้จะรู้ว่าชายสูงวัยกว่าใช้ความอบอุ่นนั้นแลกกับสิ่งที่ต้องการจากเครเดนซ์อยู่ก็ตาม...  
  
ยิ่งในเวลาที่เขาควบคุมบางสิ่งในตัวไม่ได้แบบนี้


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้จะเกริ่นนำข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับเวิร์สของเรามากนิดนะ แงงงงง ยาวไปก็อ่านกันหน่อย---

อัลฟ่า เบต้า และโอเมก้า เป็นอีกหนึ่งเพศสภาพย่อยของมนุษย์ในโลกนี้ นอกเหนือจากการแบ่งตามเพศสภาพหลัก หญิง-ชายที่แสดงออกตั้งแต่จำแนกเพศในครรภ์ เพศสภาวะที่สอง(ไม่นับรวมรสนิยมทางเพศ)นี้มักแสดงออกในช่วงต้นของวัยรุ่น อายุ9-13ปีของมนุษย์ปกติ โดยเด็กในวัยนั้นจะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงทางกายภาพไปพร้อมๆกับการเจริญเติบโตด้านอื่นๆทั่วไปเพื่อเข้าสู่วัยสืบพันธ์   
  
มนุษย์ส่วนใหญ่จะแสดงเพศสภาพเป็นเบต้า ที่มีสภาวะร่างกายปกติไม่มีการรับรู้หรือมีปฏิกิริยาต่อฟีโรโมนพิเศษนั่น มีเพียงจำนวนน้อยเท่านั้นที่พัฒนาไปเป็นอัลฟ่า   
  
และมีจำนวนน้อยยิ่งกว่าที่จะกลายเป็นโอเมก้า ซึ่งมีสภานะทางเพศต่ำที่สุดในแผนภูมิสังคม คล้ายกับสถานะของหมาป่าในฝูงหมาป่า  
และการเป็นฐานล่างสุดนี้ทำให้มักถูกเหยียดจากคนในเพศสภาพอื่น ไม่ใช่แค่รื่องสถานะทางเพศเท่านั้น แต่รวมไปถึงการเป็นเป้าหมายของการรังแกหรือรองรับอารมณ์จากคนในสังคมด้วย ในหมู่เบต้าที่ฟีโรโมนของโอเมก้าไม่ได้มีผลอะไรก็มักกล่าวกันว่า   
  
“เพราะคนคนนั้นดูมีออร่าน่ารังแก”   
  
ตามปกติแล้ว โอเมก้ามักจะปกปิดตัวตนมากกว่าอัลฟ่าที่มักเป็นชนชั้นสูงของสังคม และเกิดมาพร้อมกับความสามารถพิเศษทั้งด้านสมองและร่างกาย ยิ่งในโลกเวทมนต์ด้วยแล้ว หากเป็นเชื้อสายพ่อมดแม่มดบริสุทธิ์และมีเพศสภาพเป็นอัลฟ่าด้วยแล้วจะยิ่งเพิ่มพูนความกล้าแกร่งของเวทที่ใช้ขึ้นไปมากขึ้นอีก ด้วยเหตุนี้แล้ว โอเมก้าที่มีความสามารถให้กำเนิดบุตรที่เป็นอัลฟ่าได้มากกว่าจึงมีสถานะดีกว่าในสังคมมนุษย์ทั่วไปที่ไม่มีเวทมนต์ สังคมมักเกิ้ลหรือโนเมจอยู่มากพอสมควร  
ซึ่งในโลกที่ไม่มีเวทมนต์ เพศสภาพอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้ายังเป็นที่รู้จักและทำความเข้าใจได้น้อยในยุคที่วิทยาศาสตร์ยังไม่เข้าถึง  
  
ในยุคกลาง มีคนมากมายที่ถูกจับกุม สืบสวนอย่างโหดร้ายและเผาทั้งเป็นเพราะต้องสงสัยว่าเป็นแม่มด ผู้คนที่มีมุมมองความคิด สภาพร่างกาย และความสามารถแตกต่างล้วนถูกมองว่าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของการใช้เวทมนต์ คนผู้นั้นจึงต้องสงสัยว่าจะเป็นแม่มด สมควรจับกุมและกำจัดเพื่อให้เหล่าโนเมจปลอดภัยจากมนต์ร้ายลึกลับ  
  
แน่นอนว่าคุณสมบัติของอัลฟ่าและโอเมก้าก็เช่นกัน ต่างกับอัลฟ่า การฮีทของโอเมก้าที่เกิดเป็นช่วงเวลา1-2ครั้งต่อปีนั้นก่อให้เกิดสภาวะอันคล้ายคลึงกับการใช้เวทมนต์ อย่างการดึงดูดใจคนแม้จะไม่ได้เกี่ยวเนื่องกับฟีโรโมนที่ได้กลิ่นเลยก็ตาม หรือสภาพร่างกายที่แปลกประหลาดจนทำให้แม้ผู้ชายก็สามารถตั้งท้องได้  
เหตุผลเหล่านี้ทำให้ความเป็น”โอเมก้า”จึงถูกมองว่าชั่วร้ายและน่าสงสัยพอๆกับการเป็นแม่มด  
  
โชคดีที่ยุคสมัยอันโหดร้ายนั้นผ่านไป พร้อมๆกับที่โลกแยกเป็นสังคมพ่อมดแม่มดกับสังคมมนุษย์ทั่วไปที่ไม่รู้ถึงการมีอยู่ของอีกฝ่าย เพล่าพ่อมดแม่มดปิดซ่อนและอำพรางการใช้ชีวิตจากการพบเห็นของโนเมจเพื่อให้ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ได้อย่างสงบสุข  
  
หลังช่วงปี1900 เริ่มมีการพิสูจน์ทางวิทยาศาสตร์ว่าสภาวะทางร่างกายของอัลฟ่าโอเมก้าคือเรื่องพิสูจน์ได้ทางชีวะวิทยา การมองว่าอัลฟ่าหรือโอเมก้าเป็นสิ่งชั่วร้ายลึกลับจึงค่อยๆเลือนหายไปพร้อมๆกับโลกเวทมนต์ที่กลายเป็นเรื่องในนิยาย  
มีเพียงพวกเคร่งศาสนาบางนิกายที่ยังมองว่าโอเมก้าไม่ถูกต้องตามกฏเกณฑ์ที่พระเจ้าสร้าง แต่ความเชื่อนั้นก็กลายเป็นเรื่องน่าขันไม่ต่างจากการเชื่อว่าโลกนี้มีพ่อมดหมอผี  
  
จนกระทั่งมีการเกิดใหม่ของลัทธินิว ซาเลม ที่นำโดย แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบน ถูกก่อตั้งขึ้นในสังคมโนเมจอเมริกาในช่วงปี 1920  
  
และหวังที่จะเปิดเผยการมีอยู่ของพ่อมดแม่มดที่ถูกปิดซ่อนให้โลกรู้  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ร้อน  
  
เครเดนซ์ แบร์โบนงอตัวลงกดมือที่ท้องน้อยของตนหวังบรรเทาอาการปวดมวนที่ไม่ทราบ  
ที่มา ร่างผอมบางที่ปกติมักค้อมหลังลู่ลงให้ตัวเล็กยิ่งเล็กจ้อยลงไปอีก ก้าวไปบนถนนสายหลักของนิวยอร์คที่ผู้คนคลาคล่ำ เขาแทบจะกลืนหายไปจากผู้คน   
  
น่าแปลกที่แม้หิมะจะพร่างพรมลงมาจนผู้คนบนถนนซุกตัวเข้าหากันเพื่อความอบอุ่น แต่ร่างกายเขากลับร้อนเหมือนไฟแผดเผา ความว่างเปล่าที่เพรียกหาอะไรซักอย่างในร่างจู่โจมจนขาเล็กๆ ของเขาสั่นจนยืนแทบไม่ไหว   
  
เด็กน้อยขยับพาร่างตนเดินเข้าตรอกมืดข้างทางหวังจะเอนกานลงพิงนอนกับอะไรซักอย่าง หลังเล็กพิงเข้ากับผนังอิฐเย็นเฉียบหวังให้ร่างกายเย็นสบายขึ้นจากความร้อนในกาย แล้วก็ต้องนิ่วหน้า รู้สึกแสบแปลบเมื่อผิวปริแตกจากคมไม้เรียวที่หลังและต้นขาสัมผัสหิมะ  
  
เขาได้เพียงเอนตัวไปข้างหน้าในท่าคู้กาย  
ขดตัวลงกอดเข่าแน่นคล้ายเวลาที่อยู่ในห้องลงโทษของแม่ เมื่อครู่ตอนอยู่บนถนนเขายังรู้สึกได้ไม่ชัด แต่เมื่อปลีกกายออกมาจากผู้คน เครเดนซ์ถึงรู้สึกได้ถึงความผิดปกติของร่างกาย  
  
จมูกได้กลิ่นบางอย่างแผ่วๆ ลอยมาไกลๆ เป็นกลิ่นที่ทำให้ปวดมวนในท้อง กระหายอยากบางอย่าง ในขณะเดียวกันก็ทำให้ร่างกายเขาแข็งเกร็งจนขยับไปไหนไม่ไหว  
  
สายตาของผู้คนบางคนบนถนนที่มองเขาอย่างสงสัยปนประหลาดใจ มีสุภาพบุรุษบางคนขยับใบหน้ามาสูดลมหายใจบริเวณใกล้ๆกับที่เครเดนซ์เดินผ่าน เด็กน้อยได้แต่งอตัวให้เล็กจ้อย แล้วสงสัยว่าตัวเขาอาจเหม็นน่ารังเกียจอย่างที่แม่ของตนได้ชอบก่นด่าไว้หรือเปล่า  
  
แต่จมูกของเขาไม่ได้รับกลิ่นแบบนั้น  
กลับกัน เขากลับได้เพียงกลิ่นจางๆรอบตัวที่ทำให้หัวหมุน พอๆกับความปั่นป่วนข้างในร่างกาย ผิวกายร้อนราวถูกเพลิงเผาแต่กลับต้องการอะไร หรือใครสักคนมาสัมผัสให้มันคลายความแสบร้อน  
  
บางสิ่งในร่างกายที่เครเดนซ์ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นอะไรกำลังแพร่ออกจากร่างกายเขา ในอุณภูมิความร้อน ในหยาดเหงื่อที่เคลือบผิวกาย ในลมหายใจหอบแผ่ว บางสิ่งที่เครเดนซ์กักกดไว้มันพยายามจะสำแดงกาย  
  
เขากลัว เด็กน้อยได้แต่เพียงขดตัวสั่น ภาวนาถึงผู้เป็นแม่ และพระเจ้าของเขาให้มาช่วยเขาไปจากตรงนี้ที  
  
แม้บางอย่าง...ที่ดำมืดในจิตใจจะบอกเขาว่ามือนั้นจะไม่เคยยื่นมาหา  
  
บังเกิดแสงจ้าขึ้นในด้านหนึ่งของตรอกมืดไม่ไกล ดวงตาพร่ามัวของเขาเห็นได้แค่ว่าเงาดำนั้นค่อยปรากฎรูปกายจากกลุ่มแสงเป็น  
ร่างกายของมนุษย์ ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงในเครื่องแต่งกายสีดำ  
  
ใบหน้านั้นเลิกคิ้วขึ้นราวประหลาดใจกับการที่เห็นเด็กชายขดตัวอยู่ในซอกมืดที่น่าจะไร้ผู้คนอยู่ได้ชั่วครู่ ก่อนขยับมือเข้าไปใต้เสื้อคลุมเรียบหรูนั่นเพื่อควานหาของบางอย่าง   
  
ชายหนุ่มหยิบไม้เพรียวสีดำขลิบเงินออกมาถือพร้อมตั้งท่าจะเอ่ยกล่าวอะไร แต่แล้วเขากลับมีสีหน้าตกใจกว่าเดิมเมื่อเครเดนซ์ล้มตัวลงนอนกับพื้น ด้วยทานทนความเสียดแปลบในช่องท้องไม่ไหว  
  
“นี่เธอ....ฮีทงั้นรึ....” ชายหนุ่มผู้นั้นพึมพำ เสียงนุ่มเรียบนั้นมีเค้าลางความลังเลใจ  
  
ร่างสูงยืนนิ่งอยู่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนยกปลายผ้าพันคอขาวสะอาดขึ้นมาพันปิดจมูกคล้ายไม่อยากได้กลิ่นอะไร โบกไม้ในมือไปมาเล็กน้อยพร้อมริมฝีปากกล่าวร่ายคำบางอย่าง  
เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าร่างกายเย็นสบายขึ้น และกลิ่นรุนแรงน่าเวียนหัวรอบกายก็จางลงไปจนเขาหายใจได้โล่ง  
  
ปลายสายตาที่ใกล้จะปิดลงของเด็กน้อยจับจ้องที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า เขาก้มมองเด็กน้อยชั่วครู่ก่อนตัดสินใจ โน้มตัวลงยกเด็กชายผอมแห้งขึ้นไว้ในอ้อมแขนราวกับมันไร้น้ำหนัก ดวงตากร้าวหลุบมองเครเดนซ์ที่ทั่วร่างเต็มไปด้วยแผลแตกและฟกช้ำก่อนถอนหายใจ  
  
ชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีที่แสงจ้าห่อหุ้มร่างของทั้งสองไว้ เครเดนซ์รู้สึกถึงความอบอุ่นจากร่างกาย และสองมือที่โอบอุ้มเขาไว้ มากกว่าทุกความทรงจำที่เขาได้รับมาในช่วงเกือบสิบปีของชีวิตที่ผ่านมาได้รับ  
  
สัมผัสที่ผิวกายอันปลอบประโลม ที่เครเดนซ์โหยหามันมากกว่าสิ่งใดมาโดยตลอด และคงจะขาดมันไปไม่ได้  
ก่อนที่เด็กน้อยจะหลับลงไป เมื่อชายหนุ่มใช้คาถาเคลื่อนย้ายทั้งคู่ไปสู่เคหาสน์สถานของตนเอง


	3. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ครั้งแรกของเครเดนซ์---

เด็กชายลืมตาขึ้นมองรอบกายตนเองอย่างช้าๆ แสงสว่างนวลตาจากหลอดไฟอันไร้ที่มาของแสงทำให้เขาจ้องอย่างงงงวยอยู่ชั่วครู่ เขาอยู่ที่ไหน...ความทรงจำสุดท้ายก่อนจะดับวูบไปคือเขาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดใครสักคนหนึ่ง  
  
ห้องกว้างใหญ่กว่าบ้านของเขาทุกห้องรวมกัน พื้นไม้ดำมันถูกขัดแต่งและตกแต่งด้วยเครื่องเรือนหรูเรียบ ข้าวของในห้องจัดวางอย่างเป็นระเบียบเรียบร้อย ดูเข้ากันทุกอย่างยกเว้นตัวเขาที่ไม่รู้ว่ามาอยู่ตรงนี้ได้ยังไง   
  
เครเดนซ์นิ่งคิดอยู่นาน กระทั่งเสียงเปิดประตูห้องจากด้านนอกทำให้เด็กน้อยสะดุ้งโหยง ถดร่างไปขดในผ้านวมนุ่มบนเตียงที่ตนนอนอยู่ถึงเมื่อครู่  
  
ชายหนุ่มผู้หนึ่งยกถาดอาหารเข้ามา  
เสื้อคลุมสีดำตัวหนานั่นถูกถอดออกไปเผยให้เห็นเสื้อกั๊กตัวในและเชิ้ตขาวสะอาด   
  
ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยหลุบมองสภาพก้อนผ้าห่มที่สั่นไหวนั่นก่อนยกมุมปากเล็กน้อย เครเดนซ์สั่นกลัวจนมองไม่ค่อยออกว่านั่นคือรอยยิ้มหรือเปล่า  
  
“.........”  
  
ไร้คำกล่าวใด แต่กลิ่นหอมของซุปและขนมปังในถาดทำให้เด็กชายค่อยๆ เยี่ยมหน้าออกมาจากมุมนั้น เขาไม่ค่อยได้กินอาหารดีๆ มากนัก ยิ่งช่วงหลังที่แม่บุญธรรมของเขาดูจะอารมณ์เสียกับอะไรทุกอย่างที่เครเดนซ์ทำ  
  
เครเดนซ์หิวโหยจนต้องขยับออกมาฉวยถ้วยซุปและจานจากมืออีกฝ่ายไปแล้วรีบถอยกลับไปขดตัวนั่งตรงที่เดิม เริ่มลงมือกินอย่างกระหาย  
และนั่นคือตอนที่เขาเพิ่งสังเกตได้ว่าอาการร้อนรุมและปวดมวนที่เคยเป็นอยู่เมื่  
อครู่บรรเทาลงไปจนเกือบหายไป  
  
“...ชื่ออะไร...”  
  
เสียงนุ่มดังทำลายความเงียบระหว่างคนต่างวัยทั้งสอง อาหารที่พร่องลงไปเกือบหมดทำให้เครเดนซ์อิ่มท้องและดูจะมีความกล้าพูดจา แต่ถ้อยคำที่เด็กน้อยกล่าวตอบเป็นเพียงคำตะกุกตะกักราวเด็กหัดพูด  
  
“...เครเดนซ์....แบร์โบน...”  
  
ชายหนุ่มเลิกคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินเรื่องน่าสนใจ ขยับเลื่อนเก้าอี้ที่ตนลากมานั่งเข้าหาเตียงอย่างเชื่องช้า ร่างสูงเคลื่อนกายนุ่มนวล ระมัดระวังราวกับว่าเครเดนซ์เป็นสัตว์พลัดหลง  
  
ชื่อเสียงของแมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนเป็นที่จับตาอย่างเงียบๆในหมู่พ่อมดแม่มดของเมืองนี้  
ไม่น่าแปลกใจว่าทำไมเด็กชายจึงถูกทารุณกรรมเช่นนี้  
  
ด้วยรู้สึกได้ถึงสายตา เครเดนซ์กอดร่างตนพลางก้มหน้าซุกเข่า รอยแผลทั้งเก่าและใหม่บนผิวขาวซีดของเขาคงดูน่าอาย ไม่ใช่ความผิดของแม่ เขาได้รับการสอนสั่งมาตลอดว่าหากถูกลงโทษ ฝ่ายที่ผิดคือเขาเท่านั้น  
  
ชั่วครู่แห่งความอึดอัดใจ มือใหญ่เคลื่อนเข้าใกล้ร่างเด็กชาย ผู้เริ่มสะอื้นให้และยกมือขึ้นมาป้องกันตัวไว้อย่างตื่นตระหนก  
  
แต่ก็ไม่ได้ขยับหนีไป เครเดนซ์แปลกใจเมื่อสัมผัสจากมือข้างนั้นคือการแตะหน้าผากเขาแผ่วเบา ปลายนิ้วเลื่อนไล้ไปตามแนวหลัง  
  
ร้อน  
  
ไม่ใช่อุณหภูมิของมือที่เพียงลากผ่าน  
แต่เป็นอะไรบางอย่างที่ซ่านลงในบาดแผลที่หลังของเขา ก่อนความเจ็บปวดจะจางหายไป  
  
เมื่อปลายนิ้วนั้นสัมผัสต้นขา ริ้วลายบาดจากคมไม้เรียวก็ค่อยๆสมานหายสนิทอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์  
  
อย่างกับเวทมนตร์เลย  
  
เด็กชายคิดในใจ แต่แววตาเป็นประกายที่มองชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าคงทำให้เขาอ่านใจเด็กน้อยได้ไม่ยาก  
  
“...ส่วนอีกเรื่อง เธอคงต้องลำบากอีกสักพัก แต่ฉันคงช่วยอะไรเธอไม่ได้มากกว่านี้...”  
  
เพราะความทรงจำทุกอย่างจะต้องถูกลบหายไป ชายหนุ่มไม่ได้กล่าวต่อ  
แค่เพียงให้โนแมจเข้ามาในพื้นที่ส่วนตัวของเขาก็พอแรงแล้ว ยังไม่นับถึงเรื่องที่เขาใช้เวทรักษาเด็กคนนี้ให้หายจากบาดแผลเสียอีก  
  
แต่ช่วยไม่ได้...จังหวะที่ควรจะไม่มีใครเห็นในตอนเขาใช้เวทย้ายสถานที่ดันถูกเด็กชายพบเห็น แล้วยิ่งเป็นเด็กในบ้านแบร์โบนด้วยแล้ว  
  
“ เธอเป็นโอเมก้า..”  
  
ชายหนุ่มกล่าวเสียงเรียบ แม้ไม่รู้ว่าเครเดนซ์เข้าใจความหมายของตนหรือเปล่า แต่คำนั้นก็ทำให้เด็กชายตรงหน้าเขาชะงักกาย ดูมีทีท่าร้อนใจขึ้นมาทันที  
  
“ แม่...ต้อง...ไม่ชอบ” เด็กชายพึมพำ เขาก้มหน้าลงกอดตัวเองแน่นขึ้นก่อนขยับตัวโยกไหว พึมพำซ้ำๆเกี่ยวกับการทำร้ายร่างกาย ความผิดบาปที่แม่ของตนคงไม่รีรอที่จะทำโทษเขา  
“ ผม..ต้องกลับ...” เครเดนซ์เริ่มสะอื้นไห้ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจเบาอย่างจนใจ ยกมือซ้ายขึ้นแตะข้างแก้มเด็กชายหมายจะใช้คาถาลบความจำก่อนเอาเขากลับไปปล่อยไว้ที่ใดที่หนึ่ง  
  
เครเดนซ์ผวาปัดมืออีกฝ่าย บังเกิดคลื่นพลังปัดมือชายหนุ่มให้ถอยห่าง เด็กชายถือโอกาสที่ชายหนุ่มชะงักค้างหลบเร้นหนีออกไปนอกประตู  
  
อารามตกใจหรือคิดว่าเป็นเด็กน้อยก็ไม่ทราบได้ มือปราบหนุ่มได้ปล่อยโนแมจผู้รู้ความลับให้หนีไปโดยไม่ได้ลบความจำ ซึ่งหากว่าตามกฎหมายของที่นี่แล้ว ชายหนุ่มอาจถูกถอดถอนจากตำแหน่ง และรับโทษอื่นที่ร้ายแรงกว่านั้น  
  
แต่เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ เจ้าหน้าที่จากมาคูซ่าก็ไม่ได้วิ่งตามไปยึดตัวเครเดนซ์ไว้  
  
เครเดนซ์วิ่ง วิ่งอย่างไม่หยุดพักหายใจ ท้องฟ้าภายนอกที่มืดลงหมายความว่าเขามีโอกาสถูกทำโทษเพิ่มได้มากขึ้นทุก  
วินาทีของเข็มนาฬิกา ขาเล็กๆ ผอมแห้งนั่นเหนื่อยล้า แต่ในทุ่สุดเขาก็มาหยุดลงตรงหน้าอาคารทำการของ นิว เซเล็ม อันเป็นบ้านหนึ่งเดียวที่เหลือของเขา  
  
เสียงประตูเปิดเข้าไปเรียกให้หญิงสาวคนหนึ่งที่กำลังรอคอยเขากลับบ้านให้หันมาหา  
  
“เครเดนซ์...ไปที่ไหนมา...”  
  
ใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้ม เสียงนุ่มหวานแต่การกระทำตรงกันข้าม แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบน เป็นหญิงหยาบช้า จิตใจโหดร้ายที่ทุบตีเด็กเล็กๆในปกครองโดยอ้างว่า ตนทำเพื่อความรักและความบริสุทธิ์แห่งพระจ้า  
  
คราวนี้ก็เช่นกัน ตามปกติหากเครเดนซ์กลับบ้านช้าหรือกระทำการไม่ถูกใจ เข็มขัดหนังคือสิ่งที่เธอเต็มใจจะฟาดลงไปบนผิวอ่อนหลายๆที่ของเด็กน้อยอย่างไม่ปราณี  
ติดที่ครั้งนี้เธอกลับชะงักงันและจ้องมองเด็กชายอย่างพรั่นพรึง ราวถูกผีหลอก  
  
“แก....”  
แววตาตระหนกและการยกมือขึ้นปิดจมูกนั่นทำให้เครเดนซ์แปลกใจ หล่อนไม่เรียกร้องที่จะขอให้เครเดนซ์ถอดเข็มขัดมาให้ใช้อย่างทุกครั้ง แมรี่กลับผลักร่างของเด็กชายเข้าไปส่วนในของบ้านอย่างร้อนรนก่อนออกคำสั่งให้เครเดนซ์ก้าวลงไปที่ห้องใต้ดินด้านล่าง  
  
“ลงไปในนั้น และอย่าออกมาให้ฉันเห็นอีกจนกว่าเธอจะหาย!”  
  
หล่อนตวาด เครเดนซ์ขยับร่างเข้าไปในห้องขนาดเล็กที่เดิมเคยใช้เป็นหลุมหลบภัย เขาคุ้นชินกับการถูกขังให้อดข้าวเย็นในห้องนี้ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ความผิดสถานหนักเช่นที่เขาควรได้รับในวันนี้  
ประตูห้องปิดลง เสียงฝีเท้าจากไปอย่างเร่งร้อน เครเดนซ์แปลกใจในการกระทำของแม่บุญธรรม  
  
หรือชายชุดดำที่เขาพบวันนี้ทำอะไรให้แม่ของเขาเปลี่ยนไป?  
  
เด็กน้อยก้มมองมือของตนในความมืด รอยแผลที่สมานแล้วจางหายไปเป็นเพียงแผลตกสะเก็ด  
  
เวทมนตร์แน่ๆ  
  
อย่างที่แม่ของเขาเคยกล่าวไว้ มีพ่อมดมนต์ดำแฝงอยู่รอบกายที่เรามองไม่เห็นและอาจทำร้ายเราได้ทุกเวลา  
  
แต่สุภาพบุรุษที่พบวันนี้ไม่มีทีท่าจะทำแบบนั้น ตรงกันข้าม เขาใจดีและเยียวยารักษาเครเดนซ์ไว้  
มือใหญ่ๆนั่นก็ให้สัมผัสอบอุ่น  
  
เด็กน้อยขมวดคิ้วมุ่น เรื่องของผู้ใหญ่นั้นยากจะเข้าใจ หากพ่อมดแม่มดมีอะไรแอบแฝงเช่นที่แมรี่ แบร์โบนส์กล่าว มนต์ดำที่ชายหนุ่มทำไว้อาจทำให้เขาเป็นอันตราย  
  
นี่ไง เขารู้สึกหวามวาบ อึดอัดเมื่อยามหายใจ นึกถึงสัมผัส ถึงกลิ่นอบอุ่นรอบกายชายหนุ่มและในปลายนิ้วที่แตะสัมผัสแก้ม  
  
อยากได้สัมผัสจากมือนั้นอีก...  
  
เครเดนซ์ร้อนตัว ปวดแสบผิวกาย และอาการปวดมวนในท้องที่บรรเทาหายไปแล้วเริ่มปวดแปลบ  
  
เด็กชายคู้กายลงกับพื้นหิน ขดตัวลงซุกหน้ากับเข่า ความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนเหมือนเมื่อบ่ายนั้นกลับมาอีกครั้ง  
บางอย่างในตัวเขามันคุ้มคลั่ง ต้องการปลดปล่อย ราวกลุ่มพายุมืดมัวในตัวกำลังหาทางออก  
  
ฮีท  
  
ที่คนคนนั้นกล่าว เขาเคยได้ยินมาจากปากของคนรอบกายอยู่บ้าง มันเป็นหนึ่งอย่างของความวิปริตชั่วร้าย อาการของแม่มดที่แสดงออกให้เห็นได้และควรถูกกำจัด  
  
หรือแม่ของเขาต้องการขังลืมเครเดนซ์เอาไว้ใต้นี้...  
  
แต่แม่น่าจะรักเขานี่...  
  
เด็กน้อยคิด พยายามกดกลั้นบางสิ่งไว้ในใจ ความอึดอัดในกายเริ่มผ่อนคลายลงแม้ผิวกายที่ร้อนเหนอะกับอาการปวดมวนนั่นยังไม่บรรเทาลง  
เขาต้องอดทน ต้องทำให้ได้  
  
เด็กชายกอดตัวเองในความมืด โยกตัวไปมาซ้ำๆ พึมพำคำสวดคล้ายเวลาหลังจากโดนแม่ของตนทำร้าย  
  
หวังให้อาการผิดปกติทางร่างกายนี้ผ่านไป เขาจะได้หายเป็นปกติ และกลับออกไปข้างนอกได้  
โดยไม่รู้ ว่าความมืดรอบตัวซ่อนเร้นสายควันมืดดำที่กำลังกดรั้งบรรยากาศรอบตัวให้บิดเบี้ยวไป   
  
และกลุ่มหมอกมืดดำนั่นเล็ดรอดออกมาจากร่างกายของเขาเอง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> หมายความว่าการได้รับความอบอุ่นจากคนอื่นครั้งแรก /วิ้ง


	4. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ระวังหลังนิดนึง

ค่ำคืนนั้น...เครเดนซ์ฝัน  
  
ในกลุ่มหมอกมืดหม่นรอบกาย ภายใต้ความอบอ้าวราวอยู่กลางทะเลทราย และอุณภูมิร่างกายที่พล่านขึ้นสูง เด็กชายกระหายอยากบางอย่าง ริมฝีปากแห้งผากเผยอระบายเสียงครางต่ำในลำคอออกมา ในห้วงความคิดอันรางเลือน สัมผัสที่ข้างแก้มและใบหน้าชัดเจนจนเครเดนซ์ต้องยกปลายนิ้วขึ้นมาแตะไล้  
  
ยังไม่พอ...  
  
ปลายนิ้วอุ่นนั้นชัดเจนกว่าที่เด็กชายจะคิดได้ว่าเป็นสัมผัสตกค้าง ความมืดรอบข้างทำให้เครเดนซ์ไม่เห็นว่ามือนั้นเป็นของใคร แต่เครเดนซ์ได้กลิ่นหอมจางที่เขาเคยได้กลิ่นจากชายชุดดำผู้นั้น  
ความกระหายนั้นผลักดันให้มือน้อยเลื่อนไล้ไปตามจุดที่ร่างกายเครเดนซ์เรียกร้องอยากได้ เด็กชายหอบสั่น ใบหน้าแดงเรื่อเมื่อมือใหญ่ที่แตะตัวเขาแผ่วเบานั้นเริ่มเคล้นคลึงเรือนร่างสั่นไหวของเขา ต่ำลงไป  
  
จนสุดท้าย เครเดนซ์แยกไม่ออกว่าเป็นสัมผัสจากคนในจินตนาการหรือเปล่าที่เร้าเร่งให้บางส่วนในกายเขาตื่นตัวอย่างช้าๆ  
แข็งเกร็ง กระตุกสั่นจนสุดท้ายคือปลดปล่อยออกมา  
  
นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เด็กชายเครเดนซ์ได้ก้าวสู่ความเป็นผู้ใหญ่ด้วยมือของตนเอง  
  
ในบ่ายของวันนั้น เมื่อแมรี่ แบร์โบนส์เปิดประตูห้องเข้ามาเพื่อตรวจดูว่าเครเดนซ์ยังมีชีวิตอยู่หรือเปล่า สภาพน่าอายของเด็กหนุ่มจึงทำให้หญิงสาวลงโทษเครเดนซ์รุนแรงจนกระทั่งเขาแทบไม่รอดชีวิตหากไม่มีพี่สาวบุญธรรมของเขามาหยุดไว้  
โดยไม่ทันสังเกตสภาพรอบกายเครเดนซ์ ที่ข้าวของในห้องถูกรื้อทำลายลงมาจนหมดและริ้วเขม่าสีดำที่ข่วนลากทิ้งรอยไว้บนผนัง  
หลังจากนั้นสองสามวัน หล่อนโยนถุงยาเม็ดใหญ่ให้เขาที่เป็นไข้หนักเพราะพิษแผลเฆี่ยนตีและอาการฮีทจนลุกไม่ไหวแล้วบังคับให้เขากลืนมันลงไป มันแสบร้อนลวกคอมากกว่ายาไหนๆที่เด็กหนุ่มเคยกิน  
ต่อจากนั้นเครเดนซ์ก็ไม่รู้สึกร้อนรุมอีกต่อไป อาการปวดร้าวข้างในกายก็ค่อยๆคลายทุเลาลง แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์บังคับให้เขากินมันลงไปซ้ำอีกหลายครั้งหลังจากผ่านมาเกือบปี เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าร่างกายเขาติดขัดแปลกๆอีกสองสามครั้ง แต่อาการผิดปกติน่าอับอายแบบนั้นก็ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นอีกเท่าไหร่   
  
เหลือเพียงความปั่นป่วนในตัว พายุมืดครึ้มที่เครเดนซ์รับรู้ได้ว่ายังคงกัดกร่อนเขาข้างใน  
กระตุ้นเร้าทุกครั้งที่เขาโดนแม่ทำร้ายหรือมีคนภายนอกสักคนก่นด่าหรือล้อเลียนให้เขารู้สึกหงุดหงิด  
  
แต่เครเดนซ์เป็นเด็กดี ที่อดทนได้ทุกอย่างอยู่แล้ว  
  
หลายปีผ่านไป จากเด็กหนุ่มกลายเป็นวัยรุ่นร่างสูงใหญ่ เครเดนซ์ยังอาศัยอยู่ที่นิว เซเลมกับแม่และพี่น้องของเขาโดยไม่ได้พบกับมือปราบหนุ่มอีกเลย  
  
แม้เข้าสู่วัยที่ควรย้ายออกไป แต่เครเดนซ์กลับไม่ได้เติบโตขึ้นเหมือนเด็กๆส่วนใหญ่ในสมาคม หลายคนโตขึ้น หนี หรือหายหน้าไป แต่เด็กหนุ่มกลับต้องสวมใส่เสื้อผ้าเด็กเกินวัย ไว้ทรงผมที่จำกัดไว้เพื่อเด็กชายต่ำกว่าสิบขวบทำกัน และไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เล่นสนุกหรือออกไปเถลถไลที่ไหน  
ตัวประหลาด  
  
คนรอบข้างมองเขาและคนในบ้านด้วยสายตาเหยียดหยามระคนสงสัย เมื่อแม่เลี้ยงของเขา แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบน ใช้ให้เขาและเด็กๆในบ้านไปแจกแผ่นพับบนถนนใหญ่ของนิวยอร์ค เคร์เดนซ์ก้มหน้า ห่อไหล่ หลบจากสายตามองเพียงปลายเท้าตนหรือใบปลิวในมือหวังเพียงให้คนเดินผ่านรับมันให้หมดไป ด้วยความสนใจหรือไม่ก็สงสาร  
  
มีแม่มดอยู่ข้างกายคุณ จงระวัง  
  
ข้อความตัวหนาในกระดาษเข้าเตือนความทรงจำลางเลือนในหัวเด็กหนุ่มถึงชายคนที่เขาเคยพบ  
  
อาจเป็นคำโกหก หากเวทมนตร์มีจริงทำไมครอบครัวเขาและแม่ถึงไม่ได้พบเห็นเลยสักครั้ง  
ใบปลิวปึกหนาในมือ สร้างความหวาดหวั่นในการกลับบ้านวันนี้ของเขามากมาย แม่ต้องลงโทษเขาขนานใหญ่เพราะไม่มีใครสนใจรับมันนอกจากญิงสาวผมดำคนนั้นที่ใจดีหยิบไปหลายใบในช่วงบ่าย  
  
ทีน่า  
  
เธอบอกชื่อเขา ซักถามหลายอย่างเกี่ยวกับที่บ้าน เครเดนซ์ที่แม้จะเอ่ยตอบติดขัดไม่สมวัย แต่ก็เต็มใจที่จะได้พูดคุยกับคนที่ไม่มองเขาเหมือนเป็นเศษขยะข้างทาง หล่อนสอบถามที่ตั้งอาคารของสมาคมซึ่งเด็กหนุ่มก็ตอบไปอย่างไม่ปิดบัง  
  
ใช่ว่าเขาจะเชื่อคนง่าย แต่บรรยากาศอบอุ่นที่เธอมอบให้และมืออุ่นที่บังเอิญสัมผัสเขาตอนรับใบปลิวทำให้เขานึกถึงใครบางคน หล่อนดูสนใจริ้วแผลบนมือเครเดนซ์แต่เขารีบซ่อนมันไว้ด้านหลัง ก่อนกล่าวลาแล้วจากมา  
แม่น่าจะดีใจที่เขาทำประโยชน์ให้ด้วยการพาผู้สนใจในสมาคมนิว ซาเลมมาได้อีกคน และไม่ทำร้ายเขาในเรื่องที่แจกใบปลิวได้ไม่หมด  
  
เครเดนซ์คิดผิด  
  
แมรี่โกรธเกรี้ยวเหมือนทุกครั้ง ที่ไม่ว่าเครเดนซ์จะทำอะไรผิดหรือไม่ถูกใจ หล่อนก็จะยื่นมือมาหาเขาด้วยรอยยิ้มนุ่มนวล  
  
ไม่ใช่เพื่อสัมผัสเพื่อปลอบโยนแต่เพื่อรับเข็มขัดที่เครเดนซ์ถอดให้ไปจากมือเขาและใช้มันฟาดลงบนมือเด็กหนุ่มจนกว่ามันจะปริแตกต่างหาก  
  
หล่อนไม่ผิด เป็นความผิดเครเดนซ์ต่างหากที่กระทำพลาดหรือผิดบาป เขาต้องยอมรับการลงโทษนั้นโดยไม่หลบหนี  
  
แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่เหมือนทุกครั้ง  
เครเดนซ์จำไม่ได้ว่าเขากลับเข้ามานอนในห้องมืดทึมของตนตอนไหน ความทรงจำเมื่อคืนหลังจากที่แม่เงื้อมือจะฟาดเข็มขัดหนังลงบนมือเขาเหมือนขาดหายไปราวกับถูกลบ  
  
และอีกเรื่องที่น่าอัศจรรย์ใจ รอยแผลเก่าบนมือเขาจางหายไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ และผ้าเช็ดหน้าขาวสะอาดที่พันมือเขาไว้มาจากไหนเครเดนซ์ก็ไม่ทราบ  
  
P.G.  
  
อักษรปักหรูงามที่มุมผ้าเช็ดหน้านั้นก็ไม่คุ้นตา ควาวแรกเด็กหนุ่มคิดว่าจะลองไปเดินถามหาร้านค้าแถวนี้ว่ารู้จักตราสัญลักษณ์นี้ไหม แต่กลิ่นอ่อนจางที่ติดผิวผ้านั่นทำให้เขาอดใจที่จะยกมันขึ้นมาสูดดมไม่ได้  
“..................”   
  
เครเดนซ์ระลึกได้ว่ามันเป็นกลิ่นเฉพาะตัวที่เขาเคยได้จากชายชุดดำในอดีตวัยเ  
ยาว์ของเขานั่นเอง

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นิดเดียวจริงๆ /แต่เขิน


	5. #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คืนความสุขให้น้อง

เครเดนซ์ได้เจอกับเจ้าของผ้าเช็ดหน้าผืนสวยหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน

ตามปกติแล้วแมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์ มักจะพาคนในครอบครัวอันประกอบด้วยบุตรบุญธรรมสามคน โมเดสตี้พี่สาวคนโต เครเดนซ์ และเชสซิตี้น้องสาวคนสุดท้อง แมรี่มักจะเลือกหาที่ดีๆ ที่มีผู้คนพลุกพล่านเช่นหน้าธนาคารหรือทางเข้าซิตี้ฮอลล์ที่ซึ่งบุคคลแต่งตัวสวยงามเดินผ่านไปมา เหลือบสายตามองพวกเขาเหมือนเป็นสิ่งประหลาดอันไม่เข้ากับสถานที่ แน่นอนว่าแม่บุญธรรมของเขาไม่รู้สึกรู้สาใดๆกับสายตา แต่เครเดนซ์ผู้ค้อมตัวลงต่ำเพียงเพื่อจะให้ดูไม่สะดุดตาใคร สวมหมวกปิดบังทรงผมผิดวัยที่ผู้เป็นแม่จงใจตัดให้เว้าแหว่งนั้น

พยายามไม่รับฟังคำพูดเหยียดหยามจากคนรอบข้างว่าเป็น “ไอ้พวกประหลาด”

ส่วนใหญ่เครเดนซ์จะแจกใบปลิวไปตามท้องถนนเพียงลำพัง  
มองหาสถานที่ใหม่ที่เหมาะกับการให้แม่บุญธรรมใช้ปาฐกาปลุกระดมให้เกลียดชังแม่มด แต่สายตาของเครเดนซ์กลับจดจ้องเพียงแต่ในตรอกมืดว่ามีเงาร่างสูงของคนในชุดคลุมสีดำอยู่หรือไม่ แน่นอนว่าในอดีตเครเดนซ์เคยมองหาอยู่บ้างแต่ก็ไม่พบ

ซึ่งวันนี้เจ้าของร่างที่เครเดนซ์มองหากลับอยู่อีกด้านตรงข้ามของถนน ในแสงสว่างของเวลากลางวัน ชายผ้าคลุมสีขาวนั่นสะบัดเล็กน้อยตามลมที่พริ้วไหวและท่วงท่าการเดินอันแสนมั่นใจของอีกคน บุรุษในวัยล่วงสู่วัยกลางคนมีใบหน้าเปลี่ยนไปจากที่เครเดนซ์จำได้เล็กน้อย ริ้วรอยบางเบาและผมสีดอกเลาข้างขมับบอกให้รู้ว่าเวลาล่วงผ่านมานานแค่ไหน แต่ความร่วงโรยแห่งวัยเหล่านี้กลับขับเน้นให้ชายในชุดดำยิ่งน่ามอง

เครเดนซ์แทบจะเหวี่ยงใบปลิวในมือแล้ววิ่งตามร่างนั้นไป ถ้าไม่หวาดหวั่นกับสิ่งที่คิดได้เสียก่อน ถ้าเจอแล้วจะพูดคุยอย่างไร ชายสูงวัยกว่าจะเข้าใจเขาไหมหากเครเดนซ์เอ่ยความต้องการออกไป  
เขาไม่มั่นใจว่าความทรงจำวัยเด็กนั่นจริงแท้หรือไม่ อีกฝ่ายอาจหาว่าเครเดนซ์ฟั่นเฟือน?

ชั่วเสี้ยวห้วงความคิดที่เครเดนซ์ไม่ได้จับตา บุรุษชุดดำที่เครเดนซ์ไล่ตามกลับหายไปจากสายตา ราวใช้เวทมนตร์

แม้ประสาทสัมผัสด้านกลิ่นของโอเมก้าแบบเครเดนซ์จะดีกว่ามนุษย์ทั่วไปแต่คงไม่ทำให้เด็กหนุ่มตามหาอีกฝ่ายได้ เครเดนซ์ห่อไหล่ลงอย่างเศร้าหมอง ยืนเก้กังอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนหันหลังจะเดินย้อนกลับไปตรอกทางลัดที่กลับบ้านได้ไวกว่า

พลันบรรยากาศรอบตัวบิดเบี้ยว ทัศนียภาพรอบตัววูบไหวและรู้สึกว่าทั้งร่างถูกลมพายุพัดพาให้ปลิวไปเพียงเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนจะถูกเหวี่ยงให้ร่างชนเข้ากับผนังเย็นชื้นของตรอกมืดที่เขาจำได้ว่าไม่ใช่ที่ที่เขาเดินมาเมื่อครู่  
เครเดนซ์ยังไม่ทันเรียบเรียงความคิด ร่างทั้งร่างก็ถูกอีกคนกดเข้ากับผนังจากด้านหลังพร้อมมือแกร่งที่กดทับหลังคออย่างรวดเร็ว ปลายนิ้วนั้นแม้ไม่บีบคั้นรุนแรงนัก แต่เครเดนซ์กลับตัวสั่นกับพลังการควบคุมที่สัมผัสได้จากบุคคลด้านหลัง

“....สะกดรอยตามฉันหรือ...หนุ่มน้อย...”

เสียงนุ่มกล่าวเรียบต่ำ สุภาพแต่เครเดนซ์รู้สึกถูกคุกคาม เหมือนตนเป็นเหยื่อที่กำลังจะถูกขย้ำด้วยเขี้ยวของผู้ล่า

กลิ่นอายรอบตัวชายหนุ่มหน่วงหนักด้วยความอันตราย คล้ายพิษร้ายที่เพียงจะหายใจก็ยังติดขัด สัญชาตญาณในร่างของเครเดนซ์กรีดเสียงเตือนให้รู้ถึงความต่ำกว่าของตน

ชายผู้นี้เป็นอัลฟ่า  
เสียงนั้นแม้จะคล้ายคลึงกับที่เครเดนซ์จำได้ แต่บรรยากาศ กลิ่นอายและปฏิกิริยาที่ได้รับจากอีกคนแตกต่างจากในจินตนาการของเครเดนซ์ลิบลับ เด็กหนุ่มตัวสั่น คู้ร่างที่สูงกว่าลงต่ำแสดงสัญญาณของการยอมแพ้พ่าย เสียงเครือกล่าวตอบตะกุกตะกัก

“ผ.....ผม....คุณจำผมไม่ได้...หรือ”

หยดน้ำตาใสเริ่มคลอจากดวงตา เครเดนซ์เม้มปากสะกดเสียงสะอื้นให้ หลังคอถูกกดหนักขึ้นอีกจนอึดอัด อีกฝ่ายยังเลื่อนปลายนิ้วทาบรอบคอจากด้านหลังคล้ายจะรัดให้ขาดอากาศหายใจ เด็กหนุ่มหอบหายใจแรง กำมือแน่นจนเล็บจิกเข้าไปในฝ่ามือข้างที่พันไว้ด้วยผ้าเช็ดหน้า

ผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่เขาคิดว่าได้รับจากอัลฟ่าที่กำลังจะทำร้ายเขาอยู่  
ในนาทีที่เครเดนซ์คิดว่าตนจะตาย มือแกร่งราวกงเล็บเหล็กนั่นกลับผละออกไป เด็กหนุ่มรีบหันหลังกลับไปเผชิญหน้ากับเงามืดด้านหลังตามสัญชาตญาณ และพบว่าชายหนุ่มยื่นมือค้างชะงักงันเหมือนอยู่ในภวังค์ ดวงตาสีเข้มเหม่อลอยราวกำลังจ้องมองบางอย่างที่อยู่ห่างไกล สถานการณ์ตอนนี้เครเดนซ์น่าจะฉวยโอกาสหนีได้ แต่ไม่นานสุภาพบุรุษชุดดำก็ได้สติ

ด้วยบรรยากาศรอบตัวที่ผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อย ชายหนุ่มหลุบมองผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่เครเดนซ์กำแน่นในมือจนยับยู่ สัญลักษณ์ที่ปักตราบนชายผ้านั้นทำให้ดวงตากร้าวนั้นฉายแววบางเบา ชายหนุ่มทอดตามองเด็กหนุ่มอย่างพิจารณา ก่อนรอยยิ้มแฝงปริศนาจะผุดขึ้นที่มุมปาก

มือข้างนั้นที่เพิ่งกดรั้งลำคอเครเดนซ์อย่างคุกคาม กลับยื่นปลายนิ้วมาเกลี่ยไล้กรอบใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มแผ่วเบา  
“มากับฉัน...”

แล้วทั้งสองร่างก็ถูกมวลพายุพัดพาให้เคลื่อนย้ายไปยังที่อื่น

ห้องสว่างสีขาวสะอาดตาที่เด็กหนุ่มถูกสั่งให้นั่งรออยู่นานแล้วนั้นไม่ต่างจากครั้งที่เคยเห็นคราวก่อนนัก โซฟาหนังนุ่มตัวสวยยังอยู่ไม่ไกลจากเตียงใหญ่สีขาว 

คราวนี้เครเดนซ์ไม่ได้ทอดร่างอยู่บนเตียง แต่ความหวาดหวั่นของเขาไม่ต่างจากครั้งนั้นเท่าไหร่ เด็กหนุ่มยกขาขึ้นกอดเข่าบนโซฟา ขดตัวซุกใบหน้าลงกับเข่าอย่างสั่นกลัว

เขาจำเครเดนซ์ไม่ได้ แล้วจะพาเขามาที่นี่ทำไม และเมื่อครู่....

โอเมก้าเยาว์วัยแบบเขาไม่เคยเจอการจู่โจมจากอัลฟ่าที่แข็งแกร่งแบบนี้มาก่อน

ทุกส่วนของร่างกายเครเดนซ์ร่ำร้องให้เขายอมศิโรราบ  
และยินยอมมองทุกอย่างของเขาให้แบบไม่มีเหตุผล

เสียงประตูเปิดเพียงแผ่วก็ทำให้เครเดนซ์ที่ระแวงอยู่แล้วเคลื่อนตัวเข้าซุกมุมโซฟา ใบหน้าของชายผู้ก้าวเข้ามาในห้องเป็นคนเดียวกับที่พาเครเดนซ์มาที่ห้องก่อนหน้านี้

“.................”

แต่เหมือนมีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป อากาศรอบตัวเครเดนซ์ไม่หนักอึ้งจนหายใจไม่ออกเหมือนก่อนหน้า ดวงตาสีเข้มนั่นกวาดมองใบหน้าเปื้อนคราบน้ำตาของเด็กหนุ่มด้วยแววตาที่เดาไม่ออก

ก่อนสาวเท้าเข้าหาเด็กหนุ่มอย่างเชื่องช้า ร่างสูงโน้มตัวลงเข้าหาเขานุ่มนวลจนเครเดนซ์ยอมเงยหน้ามองสบตากลับ  
“เครเดนซ์?”

สุภาพบุรุษหนุ่มเอ่ยถามเสียงนุ่ม แต่ไม่ทำให้เครเดนซ์ผวาเหมือนก่อนหน้า สายตาเด็กหนุ่มฉายแววสงสัยระคนดีใจ ขยับริมฝีปากเป็นคำพูดแต่ไร้เสียงระหว่างที่ร่างสูงหย่อนตัวลงนั่งข้างๆเขาไม่ไกลนัก ชายหนุ่มยิ้มบางเบา กลิ่นอ่อนจางกลิ่นเดียวกับที่เขาสัมผัสได้จากผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่ถูกทิ้งไว้เป็นกลิ่นเดียวกับที่อวลจากกายชายหนุ่มผู้นี้

กลิ่นอบอุ่นที่ทำให้เครเดนซ์วางใจ และอยากหลับตาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของกลิ่นนี้

“เธอโตขึ้นมากจนฉันจำไม่ได้...ต้องขอโทษด้วย...”

ชายหนุ่มยกมือหนึ่งขึ้นนิ่งค้าง เครเดนซ์เบนสายตาหลบไปด้านข้างจึงมองไม่เห็นดวงตาที่ฉายความลำบากใจ  
แต่สุดท้ายชายหนุ่มก็วางมือลงบนหลังคอเครเดนซ์ ไล้ปลายนิ้วเพียงแผ่วเพื่อให้ผ่อนคลาย มิใช่คุกคาม

เด็กหนุ่มฝืนกายต้าน แต่ความนุ่มนวลจากมือนั้นทำให้ร่างกายเครเดนซ์ขยับตามเพื่อรับสัมผัสนั้นอย่างห้ามไม่ได้

ร่างกายอันเปลี่ยวร้างความอบอุ่นจากผิวกายมนุษย์ของเครเดนซ์กระหายอยากการสัมผัสจากคนตรงหน้า ซึ่งชายสูงวัยกว่าเหมือนจะรู้ความต้องการของเด็กชาย จึงรั้งร่างเขาเข้ามากอดไว้ในอ้อมกอดอุ่น แม้การกอดนั้นสัมผัสผิวเพียงเบาบางแต่ก็มากพอให้เครเนซ์ซุกหน้าลงกับบ่ากว้าง สูดกลิ่นหอมที่ทำให้เบาใจนั่นเข้าไปเต็มที่ก่อนค่อยกล่าวเสียงเบา

“ช่วยผมด้วย...”

ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยไล้เส้นผมด้านหลังท้ายทอยของเด็กชายที่ถูกมารดากร้อนจนสั้น  
กุดอย่างปลอบประโลม รอจนเด็กหนุ่มคลายสะอื้น วางใจ แล้วจึงเริ่มบอกกล่าวเล่าความ

ว่ามือปราบระดับสูงของมาคูซ่าอย่างเขาจะช่วยเครเดนซ์ได้อย่างไร และเพื่อสิ่งนั้นเครเดนซ์ต้องทำอะไรให้เขาเป็นการตอบแทนการละเมิดข้อห้ามใหญ่หลวงนั้น

และบอกว่าตัวอักษรบนชายผ้าเช็ดหน้าปักนั้นคือชื่อย่อของเขา

เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จริงๆนะห์


	6. #4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence POV  
> ไม่มีอะไรหรอกน่า...

มีบางคราวที่เครเดนซ์แยกไม่ออกว่าขณะนั้นเป็นความจริงหรือภาพฝันเวลาเคลิ้มหลับ หลายครั้งที่เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองล่องลอยอยู่บนท้องฟ้า ไม่สิ เรียกให้ถูกคือ แหวกผ่านอากาศด้วยความเร็วราวพายุ รอบตัวพร่าเลือนคล้ายทิวทัศน์ข้างทางเวลาที่เขาวิ่งเร่งฝีเท้ากลับบ้านเพื่อไม่ให้ถูกแม่ลงโทษ  
  
แตกต่างกันตรงที่ว่ามันรู้สึกดี เขามีอิสระที่จะขยับไปที่ไหนก็ได้ แผ่ขยายเหยียดร่างไปโดยไม่มีสายตาใครมองเห็น  
  
หรืออยากจะพุ่งชนอะไรซักอย่าง หรือทำลาย เครเดนซ์ก็สามารถทำได้อย่างง่ายดายโดยไม่มีใครกล่าวโทษเขา  
  
เครเดนซ์มีพลังและทุกอย่างที่จะหนีไปจากโลกอันแสนมืดหม่นนี้ หนีจากแม่และความเจ็บปวดที่ได้รับไป ไม่ต้องอดทนกับหลากความรู้สึกที่ฉีกทึ้งให้เขาตายทั้งเป็นในแต่ละวัน  
  
แต่เมื่อรู้ตัวอีกครั้งหลังจากฝัน เครเดนซ์พบว่าตัวเขาอยู่ใต้กองปรักหักพัง มีหลา  
ยครั้งมีเสียงเอะอะของผู้คนที่เข้ามามุงดูบ้าง แต่เด็กหนุ่มหลบซ่อนตัวจนกว่าทุกคนจะจากไปแล้วเร้นกายหายไปอย่างไม่มีใครจดจำ  
  
แต่มีอยู่เพียงครั้ง  
  
เครเดนซ์คู้ตัวอยู่ในซากตึกผุพัง มีอิฐและกระเบื้องผนังที่ร่วงหล่นจากฝีมือเขาคลุมตัวไว้จากภายนอก เนื่องจากไม่ไกลนักจากซิตี้ฮอลจึงทำให้มีผู้คนมากมายออกมามุงดู ยิ่งใต้แสงสว่างของกลางวันแบบนี้ด้วยแล้ว การจะหนีออกไปทันทีคงทำได้ยาก  
  
เครเดนซ์หวาดกลัวจนตัวสั่น คิดว่าตนจะซ่อนตัวรออยู่ตรงนั้นซักพัก ก่อนที่สายตาจะเหลือบไปเห็น ”เขา”  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์  
  
ชายผู้เครเดนซ์ไม่อยากให้เห็นในสภาพนี้ที่สุด กำลังทอดสายตามองกลุ่มคนที่  
ถกเถียงว่าเหตุการณ์ลึกลับนี้เกิดจากอะไร มีลุงแก่คนนึงพล่ามให้นักข่าวฟังว่าเห็น “กลุ่มพายุสีดำที่มีดวงตา”  
  
และดวงตาคมกริบของเกรฟส์ปรายมองมายังที่ที่เขาอยู่ นั่นเป็นชั่วเสี้ยววินาทีที่เครเดนซ์อยากจะหายตัวหนีไป หรือพาตัวออกไปจากตรงนี้  
  
และก็เป็นอีกครั้งที่เครเดนซ์รู้สึกตัวอีกครั้งในตรอกแคบไม่ไกลจากโบสถ์ด้วยน้ำตานองหน้า ขาของเขาสั่น มือของเขาสั่นยิ่งกว่าระหว่างทางที่เขาเดินกลับบ้าน  
  
ภาวนาอย่าให้คุณเกรฟส์รู้ว่า “มัน” คือเขา

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> รักน้องกันด้วยนะฮะ


	7. #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โหยหาความรักความเมตตา---

หลังๆมานี้เครเดนซ์ไม่หวาดกลัวมากนักกับประโยคจากปากของแมรี่ แบร์โบนส์  
  
“ถอดเข็มขัดออกซะ..”  
  
เด็กหนุ่มปลดมันแล้วส่งให้อีกฝ่ายอย่างว่าง่าย ยื่นมือข้างนึงออกไป แล้วกัดฟันรอรับความเจ็บปวดที่มาพร้อมเสียงฟาดเข็มขัดหนัง ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เจ็บ แต่แผลจากรอยเฆี่ยนนี้ บางครั้งเครเดนซ์ก็รู้สึกดีกับมัน  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์จะสัมผัสมือเขาอีกครั้ง พร้อมทั้งร่ายคาถาผ่านลมหายใจที่ระผิวฝ่ามือยามยกมือเครเดนซ์ไปเฉียดใกล้ริมฝีปาก  
  
พรุ่งนี้เครเดนซ์มีนัดพบกับ “คุณเกรฟส์ของเขา” เพื่อบอกข่าวในช่วงนี้ที่หามาได้ เครเดนซ์เม้มปากเล็กน้อยเมื่อคิดถึงสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายตามหา บางอย่าง ที่เมื่อเกรฟส์รู้แล้วเครเดนซ์คงไม่สำคัญกับเมือปราบหนุ่มอีกต่อไป  
  
เครเดนซ์ไม่อยากสูญเสียที่ที่ตอนอยู่ตอนนี้ไป เขาขาดเกรฟส์ไปไม่ได้  
เขาชอบมืออ่อนโยนที่เกลี่ยไล้ผิวกายเขาให้คลายความปวดร้าว  
เขาชอบไออุ่นจากร่างกายอีกฝ่าย อ้อมอกใหญ่กว้างที่ไม่รังเกียจเวลาเขาซบหน้าลงไป  
เขาชอบเสียงนุ่มนวลปลอบโยน คำชื่นชมที่เครเดนซ์ไม่เคยคุ้นมาเลยตลอดชีวิตนี้  
  
“ทำได้ดีมาก” “เธอเป็นคนเดียวที่ฉันไว้ใจ”  
  
“ฉันต้องการให้เธอช่วย”  
  
ถ้อยคำหวานที่บางครั้งเครเดนซ์คิดว่าตัวเองไม่ควรได้รับ รื่นหูทุกครั้งที่เด็กหนุ่มนำหลักฐานไปเสนอ เบาะแสของเด็กที่มี “ออปสคูรัล”  
  
ช่วงนี้เกรฟส์มาหาเขาบ่อยครั้งขึ้นเพื่อสอบถาม เครเดนซ์ดีใจที่ได้เจอมือปราบมารหนุ่มบ่อยขึ้นแต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็หวาดหวั่น...ไม่อยากให้ถึงตอนที่การค้นห  
าของพวกเขาจบสิ้นลง  
  
  
สว.เฮนรี่ ชอว์ จูเนียร์เป็นนักการเมืองอนาคตไกลผู้มีทั้งรูปสมบัติ ทรัพย์สมบัติและอิทธิพล จากการเลือกตั้งครั้งที่แล้วที่พ่อของเขา เฮนรี่ ชอว์ ผู้ก่อตั้งหนังสือพิมพ์ยักษ์ใหญ่ช่วยเป็นเบื้องหลังผลักดันให้เต็มตัว แน่นอนว่านอกจากความเป็นอัลฟ่าผู้มีแนวคิดเหยียดบุคคลและสังคมที่ต่ำกว่าเต็มที่แล้ว ชายหนุ่มยังเป็นผู้ที่เกลียดความเชื่อลี้ลับอย่างพ่อมดหมอผีหรือวิญญาณเป็นที่สุด  
  
วันนี้ครอบครัวแบร์โบนส์ถูกนำเข้าพบเฮนรี่ ชอว์ด้วยการชักนำของบุตรชายอีกคนของเขาที่เฮนรี่คิดว่าเป็นจุดด่างพร้อยที่สุดของตระกูล  
  
ดังนั้นเมื่อเครเดนซ์และครอบครัวก้าวเข้าสู่ห้องทำงานใหญ่หรูของมิสเตอร์ชอว์คนพ่อ สายตาอันหยามเหยียดมองเขาราวเศษขยะจึงมองมาที่เครเดนซ์แบบไม่ปิดบัง หลังจากที่แม่ของเขาได้พยายามร้องขอความสนใจจากสื่อหนังสือพิมพ์ไม่สำเร็จ พวกเขาสี่คนจึงถูกเชิญออกจากห้องทำงานของเฮนรี่อย่างไม่สุภาพเท่  
าไหร่  
  
สายตาของเฮนรี่จูเนียร์ที่ทอดมองเครเดนซ์เมื่อสว.หนุ่มหยิบใบปลิวที่เด็กหนุ่มทำตกไว้มาให้ ดูคล้ายเยาะหยาม ในขณะเดียวกันก็ประหลาดใจ ชายหนุ่มเลียริมฝีปากเล็กน้อยขยับใกล้ชิดเด็กหนุ่ม สูดลมหายใจก่อนกล่าวเสียงเบา  
  
“โอเมก้ารึ...น่าเสียดาย...  
แต่แกเอาใบปลิวบ้าๆของพวกแกไปทิ้งขยะไป...ไปอยู่ในที่ที่เดียวกับที่แกอยู่ไงล่ะ  
ไอ้พวกประหลาด”  
  
อัลฟ่าหนุ่มถอยหลังกลับไปพร้อมปิดประตูใส่หน้าเครเดนซ์ ทิ้งให้เครเดนซ์ชะงักงันอยู่หน้าห้องโดยมีน้องสาวคนเล็กของเขายืนมองตามด้วยแววตาโกรธแค้น  
  
เครเดนซ์ยืนเงียบนิ่ง กำปั้นกำแน่นจนเล็บจิกลงบนรอยแผลที่ยังไม่หายจนเลือดซึมออกมา  
บางสิ่งบางอย่างในตัวเครเดนซ์กำลังกรีดร้องด้วยความโกรธเกรี้ยว  
  
เขาได้แต่บอกตัวเองว่าอีกไม่นานเขาจะได้พบคุณเกรฟส์แล้ว  
  
  
“เธอดูอารมณ์เสียนะ...เครเดนซ์”  
  
น้ำเสียงอารีที่เครเดนซ์คิดว่าคงไม่มีใครพูดได้น่าฟังไปกว่านี้อีกแล้วดังใกล้ริมหูของเด็กหนุ่ม ชายในชุดโค้ทสีดำค่อยๆดึงมือกำแน่นของเครเดนซ์มาไว้ในฝ่ามือ เกลี่ยปลายนิ้วโป้งสัมผัสริ้วแผลแผ่วผิวจนเครเดนซ์ตัวสั่นสะท้าน เกรฟส์ส่งเสียงปลอบโยนอย่างคิดว่าเด็กหนุ่มหวาดกลัวจนไม่อยากให้เห็นรอยแผล  
  
ความจริงหลากหลายอารมณ์ในตัวเครเดนซ์ตอนนี้ไม่ได้มีความหวาดกลัวนำอยู่แต่อย่างใด  
  
เด็กหนุ่มเบนสายตาหลบเมื่อชายสูงวัยกว่าแตะริมฝีปากลงบนข้อมือของเครเดน  
ซ์ ราวร่ายมนต์เมื่อปลายนิ้วอุ่นนั้นลากผ่านผิวแตกเยินของเครเดนซ์ บาดแผลเหล่านั้นก็เลือนหายเหลือแค่รอยจางๆ  
  
มือหนาของเกรฟส์ยังสัมผัสเกลี่ยไล้ฝ่ามือเด็กหนุ่มปลอบโยน ดวงตาสีเข้มนั้นมองมาที่เขาแต่เครเดนซ์ไม่กล้าสบมองกลับ ทั้งริมฝีปาก มือ และดวงตาที่จดจ้องเขานั้นยังเป็นสิ่งที่คนแบบเขาควรได้รับหรือเปล่า  
  
“คุณว่าผมประหลาดไหม” อาจเพราะความอึดอัดในใจ เครเดนซ์กล่าวลอดไรฟันออกไป  
  
ชายสูงวัยกว่าลู่หางคิ้วลงเล็กน้อย ประคองหน้าเด็กหนุ่มไว้ด้วยมือสองข้าง  
  
“ไม่ใช่..เครเดนซ์...ไม่”  
  
อาจเป็นไม่กี่ครั้งที่เครเดนซ์กล้ามองอีกฝ่ายเต็มๆตา คุณเกรฟส์ของเขามีสีหน้าอันยากจะเข้าใจ เด็กหนุ่มเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นรอยแผลบางๆใกล้ขมับที่เขาไม่เคยเห็  
นบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย มือปราบหนุ่มดูจะรู้ถึงสายตาจึงละมือออกแล้วถอยห่างเล็กน้อย  
  
“ฉันมีของจะให้..เป็นของสำคัญที่ฉันจะให้คนที่ฉันไว้ใจเท่านั้น..”  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ปลดสร้อยคอจากที่ตนสวมอยู่ออกมา ตราสีเงินรูปสามเหลี่ยมนั้นเครเดนซ์เคยเห็นชายหนุ่มสวมใส่อยู่บางครั้ง นักเวทหนุ่มคล้องมันกับคอเครเดนซ์ก่อนเอื้อมมือไปติดขอด้านหลัง  
  
ร่างของพวกเขาแนบชิดโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เด็กหนุ่มอดไม่ได้ที่จะสูดหายใจเอากลิ่นนุ่มนวลผ่อนคลายของเกรฟส์จากซอกคอชายแก่กว่า เครเดนซ์แทบไม่ได้ฟังว่าชายหนุ่มอธิบายวิธีใช้สร้อยนี้ยังไง  
  
“เด็กดี...”  
“ตามหาเด็กคนนั้นให้พบ แล้วเราจะเป็นอิสระ..”  
คำหวานกระซิบจากริมฝีปากที่เกลี่ยใบหู แค่คำพูดที่เอ่ยมาก็ทำเอาเครเดนซ์ดีใจพอแรงแล้ว ยิ่งชายหนุ่มมอบสิ่งสำคัญของตนให้ เครเดนซ์ก็ยิ่งเปี่ยมสุขราวขึ้นสวรรค์ เด็กหนุ่มซบใบหน้าลงบนบ่าอีกฝ่ายหลับตาตักตวงความอบอุ่นสุขใจที่ไม่เคยมี  
  
และเมื่อเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ผละกายจะจากไป เครเดนซ์ผู้สับสนด้วยอารมณ์หลายๆอย่างในตัวจึงยึดมืออีกคนไว้ รั้งกายเข้ามาหาแล้วฝังจูบลงไปบนริมฝีปากอีกคนอย่างโหยหา  
  
เครเดนซ์กระหายความรักและสัมผัส เหนือสิ่งอื่นใดคืออยากได้สิ่งนั้นจากเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์  
  
ราวคนที่ขาดน้ำมานาน ยิ่งดื่มกลืนก็ยิ่งต้องการจนแทบบ้า  
  
เครเดนซ์ถอนริมฝีปากออกมาช้าๆเมื่อเสียงหายใจหอบพร่าของตนเริ่มคลาย ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าไม่ได้ตอบสนองหรือว่าผลักไส นั่นทำให้เด็กหนุ่มหวาดหวั่นจนร่างสูงกว่าสั่นไหวด้วยความรู้สึกผิด  
  
“ผมขอโ....”  
  
ไม่ทันขาดคำ ชายหนุ่มสูงวัยกว่าทำเสียงห้าม จรดปลายนิ้วแตะริมฝีปากเครเดนซ์ให้หยุดคำ เกรฟส์สบตาเขาด้วยแววตาที่ยากจะอ่านความหมาย ริมฝีปากที่เขาเพิ่งครอบครองไปเมื่อครู่ยกยิ้มบางที่ดูหม่นหมองไปสักหน่อย ก่อนดึงตัวเด็กหนุ่มมากอดหลวมๆอีกครั้ง  
  
มือหนาทิ้งสัมผัสไล้ข้างแก้มเครเดนซ์แทนคำบอกลา คุณเกรฟส์ของเขากลับไปแล้วโดยไม่ได้นัดหมายการพบครั้งต่อไปไว้ เครเดนซ์ลูบสายสร้อยที่ตนสวมอยู่อย่างครุ่นคิด  
  
ถ้ามีสร้อยนี้อยู่คุณเกรฟส์จะมาหาเขาทุกเมื่อที่เครเดนซ์ต้องการ  
  
ฟังดูเข้าข้างตัวเองไปหน่อยเมื่อสิ่งดีๆที่เพิ่งได้รับมามันยากเกินทำใจเชื่อ แต่ทว่าชายวัยสูงกว่าได้ตอบรับเขาแล้วจริงๆ  
  
เครเดนซ์ยิ้มอย่างที่ไม่เคยยิ้มมายาวนาน ปลายนิ้วแตะริมฝีปากตนเพื่อพิสูจน์ว่ามันไม่ใช่ความฝัน ก่อนพาตัวเองกลับบ้านอย่างอบอุ่นใจ  
  
แน่นอนเครเดนซ์ไม่รู้ว่าในอนาคตจะมีอะไรรอตนอยู

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คืนความสุขให้น้องจี๊ดนึง


	8. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ช่วยน้องด้วยค่ะ

ความตาย เป็นเรื่องปกติในโลกมนุษย์ไม่ว่าจะเป็นพ่อมดแม่มดหรือไม่ แต่วันนี้การตายของโนแมจคนหนึ่งกลับทำให้โลกเวทมนตร์สั่นคลอน  
  
เฮนรี่ ชอว์ จูเนียร์ สว.คนดังบุตรชายของผู้ก่อตั้งหนังสือพิมพ์ยักษ์ใหญ่เสียชีวิตในงานกาล่าหรู ต่อหน้าผู้คนในงานมากมายอันเป็นสักขีพยานของการบุกจู่โจมของพลังลึกลับ  
  
ด้วยสถานการณ์เปราะบางของสังคมยุคหลังสงครามแบบนี้ การเปิดเผยตัวตนของโลกเวทมนตร์คือจุดเสี่ยงอันตรายที่อาจทำให้เกิดสงครามครั้งใหม่ ประธานาธิปดีเซราฟีน่า พิคเคอรี่จึงเรียกตัวผู้นำทางการฑูตจากเขตประเทศต่างๆที่ใช้เวทมนตร์ให้ร่วมเข้าประชุม  
  
แน่ล่ะว่าการรวมตัวผู้นำระดับสูงสุดของการปกครองในแต่ละประเทศย่อมเหมือนการนำสุนัขจ่าฝูงจากหลายเผ่ามาขังรวมไว้ในกรงเดียวกัน แต่ด้วยสถานการณ์เร่งด่วนอย่างยิ่งนี้ทำให้ทุกคนพยายามไม่กระทบกระทั่งกันโดยไม่จำเป็น  
“นั่นมันเป็นตัวอะไร สิ่งที่ทำแบบนี้”  
  
“จะมีผลต่อพื้นที่เราไหม”   
  
“เป็นฝีมือของกรินเดลวัลด์รึเปล่า”  
  
เสียงโต้เถียงเซ็งแซ่ในห้องเกี่ยวกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อคืน เซราฟีน่าเหลือบตามองผู้แทนจากอังกฤษที่สอดปากกล่าวโทษเธอในความผิดพลาดเรื่องนี้ซึ่งเธอก็ตอบโต้กลับไปอย่างแสบร้อนเช่นกัน  
  
เพอซิวัล เกรฟส์ นั่งสังเกตการณ์อยู่ตรงที่ประจำของเขาในสภา การเป็นมือขวาของเซราฟีน่าทำให้เขาต้องเข้าประชุมนี้ด้วยอย่างเลี่ยงไม่ได้ แม้ข่าวที่ได้รับจะทำให้มือปราบหนุ่มร้อนใจไม่เบาอยู่  
  
ดวงตาสีเข้มปรายมองร่างวิญญาณที่ลอยเคว้งอยู่เหนือห้องโถง ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของเฮนรี่จูเนียร์ดูสยดสยองเมื่อมีรอยริ้วดำมืดพาดผ่านใบหน้า เส้นเลือดดำค  
ล้ำนูนปูดขึ้นมารวมทั้งดวงตาขุ่นขาวราวปลาตาย  
  
ไม่ใช่การตายแบบปกติ เพอร์ซิวัลเหยียดยิ้มบางเบาเมื่อนึกถึงหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์ของโลกโนแมจที่ประโคมข่าวว่าท่านสว.ของพวกเขาถูกจู่โจมด้วยพลังประหลาด ชายหนุ่มมองผู้คนในโถงผ่านๆ การโต้เถียงกันยังดูไร้จุดจบจนเขานึกรำคาญขึ้นมานิดหน่อย  
  
ไม่มีใครในห้องนี้กล้าเอ่ยชื่อสิ่งลี้ลับที่คร่าชีวิตคนแล้วทิ้งร่องรอยเช่นนี้ไว้ได้  
  
แต่เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์รู้ว่าสิ่งนั้นคือสิ่งที่เขากำลังตามหา หากการประชุมยืดเยื้อนี่ถึงเวลาจบเขาคิดว่าคงต้องบึ่งไปหา”เด็กดี”ของเขาเพื่อสอบถามอะไรสักเล็กน้อย  
  
การค่อยๆตะล่อมเครเดนซ์แบบที่ผ่านมาดูไม่เกิดผลทันใจเขาสักเท่าไหร่ เวลาของเขาใกล้จะหมดลงไปทุกทีจนต้องทำอะไรซักอย่าง  
ห้วงความคิดของเพอร์ซิวัลและเสียงเซ็งแซ่รอบข้างดับลงเมื่อหญิงสาวร่างเล็กคนหนึ่งก้าวเข้ามาในโถงประชุม  
  
ทีน่า โกลด์สตีน ลูกน้อง...ไม่สิ อดีตลูกน้องมือปราบมารของเขาเดินเข้ามาในห้อง ขัดจังหวะการประชุมอันเคร่งเครียดในจังหวะที่แย่ที่สุดแบบที่เธอชอบทำ  
  
หากเธอไม่ใช่เบต้าที่ไม่รับรู้กลิ่นคุกคามของอัลฟ่าทั้งหมดในห้องที่กำลังเกรี้ยวกราดอยู่ตอนนี้ ร่างเล็กๆของเธอคงถึงกับเข่าอ่อนไปแล้ว หล่อนเชิดหน้ารวมความเข้มแข็ง เอ่ยต่อประธานการประชุม เซราฟีน่า พิคเคอรี่ที่จ้องมองเธอด้วยสายตาราวจะสาปให้เป็นหินเพราะสิ่งที่เธอถือไว้ มันคือกระเป๋าใบเดียวกับที่ทีน่าเคยถือมันพุ่งเข้ามาขัดการประชุมภายในของมาคูซ่า  
  
เธอมีเรื่องแจ้งต่อที่ประชุม เกี่ยวกับ นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ และสัตว์วิเศษที่เขาทำหลุดไป  
  
จากในกระเป๋าที่พ่อมดชาวอังกฤษและเพื่อนโนแมจของเขากำลังปีนออกมาจากโลกในมิติกระเป๋านั่น  
  
บางครั้งทีน่าก็ไม่ได้เข้ามาผิดจังหวะเสมอไป เพอร์ซิวัลคิด  
  
  
เมื่อคืนเครเดนซ์นอนไม่หลับ...  
  
รอยเฆี่ยนที่ฝ่ามืออันหนักหนากว่าที่เคยทุกครั้ง อากาศหนาวเหน็บเข้ากระดูกที่ผ้าห่มผืนบางและฟูกเก่าคร่ำคร่าช่วยปกป้องเขาจากความเย็นไม่ได้ เครเดนซ์นั่งพิงผนังห่มตัวด้วยผ้าผืนซอมซ่อขดตัวงอหวังให้ลมหายใจและอุณภูมิร่างกายปลอบโยนตนเองให้อบอุ่น  
  
แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์ให้เด็กๆเข้านอนตั้งแต่หัวค่ำเมื่ออาทิตย์ลับแสงไม่นาน เวลายามนี้จึงเป็นเวลาที่ทุกคนในบ้านหลับสนิท แต่เครเดนซ์กลับหลับไม่ลง ได้เพียงคู้ร่างเหม่อมองฝาผนังมืดทึบของห้อง ปลายนิ้วกดลงบนรอยแผลที่มืออย่างใจลอย  
เครเดนซ์อยากเจอคุณเกรฟส์ อยากให้รักษาแผลที่มือให้ อยากได้รับไออุ่นจากร่างกายนั้นที่เพียงสัมผัสแผ่วผิวก็ทำให้ผ่าวร้อน  
  
เขาอยากเจอเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ ตอนนี้ และตลอดเวลา แค่คิดว่าเพียงกดลงตรงกลางวงกลมในจี้ห้อยคอที่คุณเกรฟส์ให้มาเขาก็จะได้พบบุรุษหนึ่งเดียวที่เห็นเขาพิเศษ ไม่ไร้ค่าเหมือนที่ใครๆก่นด่าใส่เขา  
  
ไม่เหมือนแม่ที่ทำร้ายเขาด้วยเรื่องเล็กๆน้อยๆอย่างการกลับบ้านช้าเพียงเพื่อระบายความหงุดหงิดที่สื่อหนังสือพิมพ์ไม่ใส่ใจการขอเข้าพบเพื่อให้ข้อมูลการเปิดโปงการมีอยู่ของแม่มด  
  
ไม่เหมือนคนบนท้องถนนที่เหลือบมองเขาเหมือนเป็นตัวประหลาดที่ไม่ควรเกี่ยวข้อง  
  
ไม่เหมือนสว.เฮนรี่ จูเนียร์ที่หยามเหยียดพวกเขาว่าเป็นขยะ ยิ่งกว่านั้นยังเป็นสิ่งต่ำชั้นยิ่งกว่าที่อัลฟ่ามีไว้เพื่อระบายอารมณ์และสืบทอดเชื้อสาย  
  
ไม่เหมือนเครเดนซ์ ที่แม้ตัวเขาเองก็ยังไม่สามารถหาคุณค่าในการดำรงอยู่ของตนได้  
  
“.....อ......”  
  
อาการเดิม อีกครั้ง เครเดนซ์รู้สึกเหมือนร่างกายกำลังบิดเบี้ยวจากการหมุนวนของบางสิ่งในร่างกาย อาการคล้ายเวลาที่ผีเสื้อบินวนในท้องของเขาเวลาประหม่ายามพบเจอใครข้างนอกนั้นแต่หนักหนากว่าหลายล้านเท่า  
  
บางสิ่งที่มืดมิดแผดเผาเขาจากข้างใน กระซิบบอกข้างหูด้วยเสียงเขาเองว่าให้เครเดนซ์ทำตามที่เขาต้องการ ปลดปล่อยทุกสิ่งให้ออกมาทำลายล้างอย่างที่เขาเคยคิดไว้  
  
เครเดนซ์เหยียดมือสั่นเทาออกไปค้นหาล่วมยาที่แม่ของเขาใส่ในลิ้นชักข้างเตี  
ยงไว้พร้อมกับใบเบิ้ล  
  
หล่อนย้ำเตือนเขาทุกกครั้งด้วยรอยฟาดลงบนหลังให้เขาจำว่าหากมีอาการ”ฮีท”อันน่าละอายต่อบาปนั้นให้เขารีบกลืนยานั้นลงไปแล้วพร่ำบ่นบทสวดมนต์  
  
เด็กหนุ่มทำแบบนั้น แม้แน่ใจว่าอาการเหล่านั้นเพิ่งเกิดกับเขาไปไม่นานก่อนนี้ มันเร็วเกินไป เครเดนซ์จำได้ว่าคุณเกรฟส์เพิ่งใช้เวทมนตร์ช่วยปิดกั้น”อาการนั้น”ของเขาไว้ในไม่กี่เดือนที่ผ่าน  
  
เม็ดยาสีดำสองสามเม็ดถูกกลืนลงคอโดยไม่มีน้ำ มันยังแสบร้อนลวกในร่างเขาเหมือนทุกครั้ง ผิดที่ครั้งนี้มันไม่ได้ผล เด็กหนุ่มตระหนก ยาไม่ได้ผล หรือที่เขากำลังเป็นไม่ใช่อาการทางร่างกายทั่วไปแบบนั้น  
  
อึดอัด...  
  
อากาศหนาวเหน็บที่สัมผัสผิวยังเย็นเฉียบเท่าเดิม แต่เปลวไฟสีมืดยังคงเผาไห  
ม้ภายในตัวเครเดนซ์อย่างไม่ลดรา จมูกปากเด็กหนุ่มรับกลิ่นรสของเถ้าถ่านที่พลุ่งพล่านออกมาจากในกาย เสียงอื้ออึงที่ก้องในหูเขามีเพียงเสียงหยามหมิ่นและก่นด่าจากบุคคลที่เขาเคยพบพาน เครเดนซ์รู้สึกว่าแรงต้านทานของตนลดต่ำ สติเลือนลางขึ้นทุกวินาทีที่ผ่าน  
  
มีเพียงความเคียดแค้นและอยากทำลายล้างเท่านั้นที่อยู่ในตัวเครเดนซ์  
  
และเป้าหมายของมัน...เขารู้ว่าคืนนี้ด้านมืดของเขาควรหันกรงเล็บของมันไปที่ไหน  
  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์กำลังหัวเสีย  
  
หากมองที่ใบหน้านิ่งเรียบขรึมของเขาคงไม่รู้ชัดนัก แต่หากสัมผัสได้ถึงพลังคุกคามที่แผ่คลุมรอบร่างของเขาตอนนี้ ไม่ว่าอัลฟ่าหน้าไหนก็คงต้องหลีกทางให้เขาด้วยท่าทางน้อมนอบแบบผู้ต่ำกว่าที่ต้องสิโรราบ ลูกน้องของเขาทั้งหมดในฝ่  
ายควบคุมความปลอดภัยทางเวทมนตร์ตอนนี้ก็เช่นกัน ไม่มีใครกล้าแม้แต่จะหันมามองผู้บังคับบัญชาของตนที่เพิ่งปล่อยผู้ต้องสงสัยในการควบคุมให้หลุดหนีไปพร้อมของกลางซะได้  
  
แถมหนีไปด้วยการช่วยเหลือจากลูกน้องทั้งคู่ที่เพอร์ซิวัลคุ้นเคยอีกต่างหาก  
  
หลังการเรียกเจ้าพนักงานทั้งหมดมาออกคำสั่งให้ตามหาผู้ต้องสงสัยทั้งสี่อย่างคาดโทษ เพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกถึงเสียงเรียกที่มาจากเครื่องรางเดดฮอลโลว “ปลอกคอ” ที่เขาให้เครเดนซ์ “เด็กดี” ของเขาเพื่อแจ้งข่าวการค้นพบสิ่งที่เขาตามหา  
  
เพอร์ซิวัลยกมุมปากยิ้ม บรรจงสวมเสื้อโค้ทสีดำหรูหราของตนก่อนโบกมือปัดเพียงครั้งก็พาร่างของเขามาถึงที่ที่เครเดนซ์อยู่ในไม่ถึงชั่วพริบตา  
  
“....เครเดนซ์?”  
  
ถาพที่เห็นทำให้เขาประหลาดใจ ซากอาคารที่เคยเป็นโบสถ์ของลัทธินิว เซเล็ม  
“บ้าน” ของเครเดนซ์ถล่มพังลงมาเกือบหมด มือปราบหนุ่มย่างเท้าลงตามบันไดผุพังนั่นแล้วสอดส่ายสายตามองหา เขาหวาดหวั่นอยู่บ้างว่าอะไรเกิดขึ้นในห้องนี้   
  
เครเดนซ์ถูกโจมตีโดยออบสคูรัล?  
  
ไม่ใช่ ซากศพที่ทอดร่างใต้กองฝุ่นนั้นเป็นของแมรี่และโมเดสตี้ แบร์โบนส์ ซึ่งไม่ใช่คนที่เพอร์ซิวัลอยากใส่ใจเท่าไหร่ ครอบครัวนี้มีกันอยู่เพียงสี่คน จึงช่วยพิสูจน์สมมุตฐานให้เพอร์ซิวัลได้  
  
เขาลอบยิ้มอย่างพึงพอใจ ก่อนจะเหลือบไปแห็นเด็กดีของเขาคู้ตัวหลบอยู่ที่มุมหนึ่ง ตัวสั่นสะท้านอย่างน่าสมเพช  
  
เด็กหนุ่มเงยมองเขาด้วยแววตาสั่นไหวคลอน้ำตา นั้นทำให้เขารุดเข้าไปประคองเครเดนซ์ขึ้นมาไว้ในอ้อมแขน ปลายนิ้วเกลี่ยไล้สัมผัสอ่อนโยน กล่าวปลอบด้วยน้ำเสียงน่าฟัง  
เวทมนตร์ที่ทำให้เพอร์ซิวัลได้ทุกอย่างที่ตนต้องการ แต่ครั้งนี้เด็กหนุ่มกลับตัวสั่นไม่ยอมหยุดแม้เขาจะโอ้โลมปฏิโลมแค่ไหน แววตาตระหนกนั่นทอดมองเขาราวเพอร์ซิวัลเป็นพระผู้ช่วยจากนรกขุมสุดท้าย  
  
มือกร้านนั้นยึดแขนเขาไว้ราวเป็นสิ่งยึดเหนี่ยวสุดท้ายของคนจะจมน้ำ  
  
  
“...ช่วย....ผมด้วย...”


	9. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดดดดดด

แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์ เกิดในตระกูลต้องสาป  
  
บรรพบุรุษต้นตระกูลแบร์โบนส์ทรยศต่อเพื่อนพ้องตนด้วยการเป็นสเคาเรอร์ พ่อมดที่ล่าพ่อมดด้วยกันไปให้โนแมจลงโทษด้วยการทรมาน เผาทั้งเป็น และก่อเกิดสงครามระหว่างกันขึ้นในที่สุด  
  
เมื่อยุครุ่งเรืองแห่งความโหดร้ายของแบร์โบนส์เสื่อมถอยลงพร้อมการซ่อนตัวของโลกเวทมนตร์  
  
ผลของมันทำให้ให้ตระกูลแบร์โบนส์ถูกสังคมแม่มดล่าตัวมาลงโทษ ต้องซ่อนเร้นเชื้อสายด้วยการทำตนเป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดา ความทรงอำนาจที่เคยมีกลับด้อยค่าในโลกมนุษย์ที่ไม่เชื่อถือเรื่องพ่อมดหมอผี  
  
ความอยากเปิดเผยการมีอยู่ของพ่อมดแม่มดและเผาโลกเวทมนตร์ของมันให้เป็นจุณลงไปต่อหน้า สืบทอดจากรุ่นสู่รุ่นโดยไม่เลือนหาย อาจด้วยความเกลียดชังหรือคลั่งแค้นใดก็ไม่ทราบได้ แต่แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์คือผู้นำตระกูลคนปัจจุบันที่ทุ่  
มทั้งชีวิตเพื่อการแก้แค้นให้ตระกูลเธอมาจนถึงตอนนี้  
  
ทั้งทำเรื่องน่าสะอิดสะเอียนอย่างการนำลูกหลานของพวกที่มีเวทมนตร์มาเลี้ยงไว้ กักขังพวกมันให้อยู่ในโอวาทจนไม่อาจเรียนรู้ศาสตร์ดำมืดนั่นได้ ในขณะเดียวกันเธอก็ได้เหยียบย่ำอย่างสาแก่ใจลงไปบนความรักของพวกมันที่บังอาจคิดว่าเธอเป็นแม่  
  
“ฉันไม่ใช่แม่แก! แม่แกมันคือตัวประหลาด!”  
  
หล่อนแผดเสียง เด็กทุกคนในโบสถ์เซคันด์ เซเลมเมอร์สล้วนเป็นเด็กกำพร้าที่เธอค้นประวัติดีแล้วว่าอาจใช้เปิดโปงโลกเวทมนตร์ได้ โดยเฉพาะเครเดนซ์เด็กชายผู้เกิดจากแม่มด โอเมก้าชั้นต่ำที่ได้แต่คุ้มตัวหงอหวาดกลัวผู้คน มีประโยชน์แค่ตอนใช้ระบายอารมณ์คลั่งแค้นหงุดหงิดของเธอได้เท่านั้น  
  
เหมือนกับตัวเธอสมัยก่อนที่ยังเล็กและต้องรองรับอารมณ์ของคนในครอบครัวไม่มีผิด  
เธอเกลียดมัน แต่กลับต้องเก็บมันไว้กับตัวเพราะสัมผัสได้ถึงอะไรบางอย่างในตัวมัน ซึ่งถ้าเธอคิดถูก มันจะนำไปสู่การฟื้นฟูเกียรติประวัติครอบครัวแบร์โบนส์  
  
แต่ความทะยานอยากของเธอก็ถูกทำลายเมื่อเข็มขัดหนังเส้นที่เธอใช้เฆี่ยนตีลงไปบนตัวเครเดนซ์นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนกลับถูกกระชากไป มันบาดมือเธอด้วยพลังอันมองไม่เห็น  
  
เด็กนี่...เป็น....  
  
สิ่งสุดท้ายที่แมรี่ ลู แบร์โบนส์ได้เห็น คือเห็นว่าคำสาปแห่งความแค้นที่เธอตรึงฝังลงไปในตัวเด็กชายอย่างช้าๆก่อผลลัพท์อย่างไร ในท้ายสุด  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
“ช่วยผมด้วย..คุณเกรฟส์..ช่วย...” เด็กหนุ่มตัวสั่นเทา สะอื้นไห้ หยาดน้ำตาอา  
บไปทั่วใบหน้าที่มือเพอร์ซิวัลประคองไว้ มือปราบมารใช้เสียงนุ่มนวลปลอบโยนแม้จะร้อนใจแค่ไหน  
  
“น้องสาวเธออยู่ไหน..เครเดนซ์”  
  
มือกร้านขยับเลื่อนไปด้านหลังคอเด็กหนุ่มบีบเน้นเพื่อให้ได้สติ แรงกว่าที่พยายามอ่อนโยนแต่ก็ไม่ถึงขั้นข่มขู่ ทุกครั้งที่อัลฟ่าทำแบบนี้มักจะยังผลให้โอเมก้าสงบลงได้ แต่เครเดนซ์กลับยึดมือเขาไว้แน่นจนรู้สึกเจ็บและไม่พูดอะไรที่เป็นประโยชน์ออกมา  
  
อีกมือหนึ่งของเครเดนซ์กำแน่นรอบเครื่องรางที่เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์มอบให้เด็กหนุ่มไว้ คงต้องค่อยๆเก็บคืนทีหลังจากเรื่องทั้งหมดนี่จบแล้ว  
  
“ช่วยผม—“  
ไม่ทันขาดคำ เสียงสะอื้นของเครเดนซ์ทำให้เพอร์ซิวัลฟาดมือตบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มอย่างกราดเกรี้ยว  
ได้ผล คนเด็กกว่าหยุดร่ำร้องน่ารำคาญได้ทันควัน ดวงตาสีเข้มนั่นสบมองเขาอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา เพอร์ซิวัลรีบคว้าหน้ากากเดิมมาใส่ด้วยการกล่าวเสริมอย่างใจเย็น  
  
“เราต้องรับไปช่วยน้องสาวเธอ..เธอกำลังอยู่ในอันตราย...” มือปราบหนุ่มคว้าร่างเครเดนซ์ที่นิ่งค้างตะลึงงันให้ลุกขึ้น ก่อนจะอันตรธานหายไปด้วยกัน  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
คุณเกรฟส์...ตบผม...  
  
เครเดนซ์ร่ำร้องในใจอย่างไร้เสียงเมื่อถูกเวทมนตร์พามาถึงซากโรงเรียนที่เขากับโมเดสตี้อาศัยอยู่ก่อนถูกแมรี่ แบร์โบนส์รับไปเลี้ยง เด็กหนุ่มคิดวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวระหว่างเดินตามหลังชายในเสื้อโค้ทดำที่ตอนนี้ไร้ความสนใจในตัวเขา  
เกรฟส์ไม่เคยตบตีเขา พระเจ้าของเขาไม่เคยใช้มืออบอุ่นทีเยียวยานั่นทำร้ายเครเดนซ์เลยแม้ซักครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไป ชายสูงวัยกว่าไม่อ่อนโยนกับเขาอย่างเคย กลิ่นอายรอบตัวก็ไม่ใช่กลิ่นที่เครเดนซ์ผ่อนคลายเวลาอยู่ใกล้  
  
บางสิ่งในร่างร่ำร้องบอกเตือนแต่เครเดนซ์ยังยึดมั่นกับคำสัญญาจะช่วยถ้าเขาค้นหาสิ่งที่เกรฟส์ต้องการพบ พอๆกับมือที่กอบกำจี้สามเหลี่ยมที่ตนสวมอยู่เหมือนจะย้ำความมั่นใจ  
  
“เธอเป็นสควิป...ฉันรู้อยู่แล้วตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ได้กลิ่นเธอ..” เสียงเคยคุ้นที่ไม่ได้พยายามทำให้นุ่มหูอีกต่อไปปลุกภวังค์เครเดนซ์ขึ้นมา เขานิ่วหน้า  
  
เธอมีเชื้อสายแต่ไม่มีเวทมนตร์ ฉันสอนให้เธอใช้มันไม่ได้...  
  
เสียงอธิบายของคุณเกรฟส์ลอยผ่านหูไปเหมือนมาจากที่แสนไกล พอๆกับกับความอบอุ่นในร่างกายของเครเดนซ์ที่กำลังจางหาย สัมผัสแปลบจากมือคู่นั้นที่พาดริ้วบนใบหน้าไว้ยังไม่จางหาย แต่ความเจ็บปวดภายในนั่นมันมากกว่า  
โกหก...  
  
เขาถูกหลอกใช้?  
  
“ฉันหมดธุระกับเธอแล้ว..”  
  
มือปราบหนุ่มทิ้งท้าย ก่อนเดินจากหายไปอีกห้องแบบไม่แม้ชายตากลับมามองเขา  
  
แสงสว่างหนึ่งเดียวที่เข้ามาในชีวิตเครเดนซ์และมอบความรักอบอุ่นให้เขาล้วนเป็นเรื่องโกหก?  
  
ราวกับมายากลวงตาด้วยควันและกระจก   
  
และเครเดนซ์จะถูกทิ้งให้อยู่กับความมืดนี้อีก ตลอดไป ตลอดไป  
เด็กหนุ่มรู้สึกถึงบางอย่างที่เก็บกดไว้มันกำลังปริแตกออกมา ภายใต้เปลือกความหลอกลวงในความสัมพันธ์ที่เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์หยิบยื่นให้ เครเดนซ์ตัวสั่นอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้อยู่หลังกำแพงที่คุณเกรฟส์กำลังเดินออกห่าง ไกลออกไป ไกลออกไป และน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนนั่นกำลังถูกใช้เพื่อล่อลวงคนอื่น  
  
ซึ่งเครเดนซ์ยอมไม่ได้  
  
  
ผนังที่ขวางกั้นเขาและคุณเกรฟส์พังลงทีละอันทีละอันด้วยพลังที่เครเดนซ์เองก็ไม่เคยรู้ว่าทำได้ จนดึงสายตาของเกรฟส์มาไว้ที่เขาได้อีกครั้ง ชายสูงวัยกว่ามองเขาอย่างไม่ละสายตาซึ่งคงเป็นสิ่งที่เครเดนซ์ต้องการอย่างยิ่งมาโดยตลอด แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้  
  
ตอนที่เด็กหนุ่มเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความโกรธกร้าว ขมขื่นจากการถูกทรยศโดยคนที่ตนไว้ใจที่สุดตรงหน้า  
“ผมไว้ใจคุณ..คิดว่า...คุณจะต้องการผม”  
“นึกว่าคุณจะแตกต่าง...”  
  
เหมือนกับที่เครเดนซ์รู้สึกกับคุณเกรฟส์ต่างจากทุกคนในโลก  
  
เสียงเครือสะอื้นสั่นไหวด้วยแรงคลั่งแค้นภายใน ใบหน้าเด็กหนุ่มก้มหน้าลงใต้แสงสลัวทำให้มองไม่เห็นสีหน้าว่าเป็นอย่างไร แต่มือปราบหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ว่าบางสิ่งกำลังเผาผลาญอีกคนจากข้างใน เถ้าถ่านดำมืดในร่างเครเดนซ์เริ่มแพร่ขยายออกมา เพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกได้ว่าตนเพิ่งทำเรื่องผิดพลาดที่สุดไป  
  
“เธอควบคุมมันได้..เครเดนซ์..”  
  
“แต่ผมไม่คิดว่าอยากทำ..คุณเกรฟส์”  
  
ในที่สุดเด็กหนุ่มก็เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาชายสูงวัยกว่า หนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งที่เครเดนซ์จะ  
กล้าทำแบบนั้นแต่แววตาของเขามันไม่ได้มองเกรฟส์ด้วยความรักและเชื่อมั่นอีกต่อไปแล้ว  
  
มันคือแววตาของสัตว์ร้ายที่ถูกทำให้บาดเจ็บ...จนบ้าคลั่ง  
  
ความมืดมิดของเขาถูกปลดปล่อยออกจากร่างกาย อณูดำมืดของ “ออบสคูรัล” กาฝากในร่างของเขาที่เขาเคยเก็บกักมันไว้ได้มาตลอดเผยร่างออกมา เครเดนซ์ไม่รู้สึกอึดอัดอีกต่อไปแล้ว   
  
ตรงกันข้าม แววตาของคุณเกรฟส์ของเขาที่มองเขาตอนนี้แสดงความจริงใจมากกว่าทุกครั้งที่เขาเคยได้  
  
ดวงตาสีเข้มเบิกกว้าง จ้องมองเขาอย่างไม่ละสายตา หลงใหลราวกับเขาเป็นสิ่งมหัศจรรย์ล้ำค่า และหวาดหวั่นต่ออสูรกายที่ควบคุมไม่ได้นี้  
  
เครเดนซ์รู้สึกดีที่ได้มีอำนาจเหนือกว่า รู้สึกมีความสำคัญ ได้อยู่ในสายตา  
ยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เขาถูกโอบกอดด้วยแขนคู่นั้น ยิ่งกว่าตอนที่ริมฝีปากเขาสัมผัสริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย  
  
แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็รู้สึกเจ็บปวดจนแทบคลั่ง เพราะที่คุณเกรฟส์อยากได้กลับไม่ใช่ตัวตนที่เขาต้องการ  
  
แต่มันอาจเป็นตัวตนเขาจริงๆก็เป็นได้ เสียงในหัวที่เครเดนซ์กักกดไว้กรีดร้องในหัวเด็กหนุ่มตอนนี้ ว่าหากอยากฉุดคร่า กลืนกิน ทำลายอีกคนก็คงทำได้อย่างง่ายดาย  
  
ทำสิ...ยังไงมิสเตอร์เกรฟส์ที่อ่อนโยนกับนายก็เพื่อหลอกใช้อยู่แล้วนี่  
  
เสียงก้องดังวนในหัว เครเดนซ์สับสนจนพลังงานมืดดำนั่นบิดเบี้ยว เขาในร่างออบสคูรัสเหลือบมองชายสูงวัยกว่าก้าวเข้ามาหาเขาอย่างลืมตัว  
เหมือนตัวเขาก่อนหน้าที่น่าสมเพชไม่มีผิด ไล่ตามภาพลวงคุณเกรฟส์ที่ไม่เคยเป็นของเขา  
  
เจ็บปวดจนอยากทำลายแววตาแบบนั้นให้หายไป แต่บางส่วนในตัวเขาส่งเสียงห้ามไว้   
เมื่อสับสนจนเลือกไม่ได้  
  
สิ่งที่เครเดนซ์ทำได้ตอนนี้มีเพียงหนีไปให้พ้นก่อนที่เขาจะทำอย่างที่ต้องการขึ้นมาจริงๆ  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
เหตุการณ์หลังจากนั้นเครเดนซ์จำไม่ค่อยได้  
  
รู้สึกตัวอีกครั้งเขาก็ถูกช่วยไว้โดยชายคนหนึ่งที่เคยพบในสถานีรถไฟ นิวท์ สคาเมนเดอร์แนะนำตัวให้ฟังว่าตนเป็นคนรู้จักของทีน่า เครเดนซ์รักษาตัวจากการ  
บาดเจ็บจากเวทมนตร์ตอนถูกมือปราบมารนับสิบยิงใส่ก่อนหน้าอยู่พักใหญ่ ความทรงจำของเขาขาดหายไปบางส่วนด้วยเมฆฝนที่นิวท์ใช้ลบความจำ  
  
แต่มันก็กลับมา  
  
เครเดนซ์ไม่ได้บอกอีกฝ่ายว่าเขาจำได้ ทั้งเรื่องความวุ่นวายที่เกิดขึ้นในสถานีรถไฟใต้ดินซิตี้ฮอลล์ ทั้งเรื่องนักโทษชายคนใหม่ที่ถูกคุมตัวไว้โดยมาคูซ่า  
  
รวมถึงเรื่องที่เครเดนซ์ผู้ควรตายไปแล้วยังมีชีวิตอยู่   
  
นิวท์ไม่ได้บังคับให้เขาตามไป แต่อย่างไรเครเดนซ์ก็อยู่ที่อเมริกานี้ไม่ได้ ยิ่งเมื่อมีสัตว์ร้ายแฝงอยู่ในร่างกาย เขาบอกนิวท์ไปว่าเขาควบคุมออบสคูรัสในร่างได้แล้ว และมีที่ที่เขาควรแวะไปทำการอำลาก่อนจากแผ่นดินนี้ไปสู่ที่ที่อิสระกว่า  
  
เครเดนซ์ไม่ได้บอกว่าจะใช้พลังของตนพาตัวเองมาหยุดลงตรงหน้าห้องควบคุมนักโทษอันตรายที่สุดของโลกเวทมนตร์ขณะนี้  
เกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์ จ้องมองเครเดนซ์จากเครื่องพันธนาการร่างกาย ดวงตาสองสีที่เห็นได้จากในหน้ากากกั้นการท่องมนต์เปล่งประกายราวได้เห็นสิ่งล้ำค่า  
  
ควันเขม่าสีจางที่เคลื่อนมาในห้องขังนั้นค่อยๆแปรสภาพเป็นร่างเด็กหนุ่มที่กรินเดลวัลด์คุ้นตา แน่นอนว่าเครเดนซ์ไม่เคยเห็นหน้าชายผมทองตรงหน้า สิ่งที่เขาคิดว่าตนเองรู้จักมาทั้งชีวิตคือภาพหลอนของเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ มือปราบมารของมาคูซ่าที่ถูกกรินเดลวัลด์สวมรอยมาใช้หลบซ่อนตัว  
  
“เครเดนซ์....เด็กดี...” น้ำเสียงที่แตกต่างจากที่คุ้น แต่จังหวะการพูดนั่นทำให้เครเดนซ์จำได้ว่าคือคุณเกรฟส์ตอนที่ออกคำสั่งให้เขาหา”เด็กคนนั้น”ครั้งแรก  
  
เครเดนซ์ขมวดคิ้ว ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่นะที่ชายคนนี้ใช้ใบหน้าของเกรฟส์หลอกใช้เขา ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เจอ...หรือตอนนั้นที่เครเดนซ์ถูกจู่โจมด้วยความเป็นอัลฟ่า...  
หรือบางทีเครเดนซ์กับเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ตัวจริง อาจไม่เคยรู้จักกันเลยก็เป็นได้  
  
สีหน้าเจ็บปวดของเขานั่นคงเผยความลับให้กรินเดลวัลด์รู้โดยไม่ต้องบอก  
  
“ไม่ใช่ฉันทุกครั้งหรอก หนูน้อย...ใครจะดื่มน้ำยาสรรพรสได้นานเป็นปีขนาดนั้นบ้าง...” รอยยิ้มเยาะประดับริมฝีปาก   
  
ยังมีอีกอย่างที่เครเดนซ์อยากถามแต่ได้เพียงเก็บความสงสัยไว้ในใจ เด็กหนุ่มยืดตัวขึ้นสบสายตาอีกฝ่าย  
  
“งั้นเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ตัวจริงอยู่ที่ไหน?”  
  
ได้ยินมาจากนิวท์ว่าแม้จะใช้การสืบสวนยังไงก็ไม่พบที่ซ่อนตัวของเกรฟส์ ชายผู้ถูกกรินเดลวัลด์ใช้รูปกายแฝงตัวเข้ามาในมาคูซ่า มีสองความคิด หนึ่ง ที่ว่าเกรฟส์อาจถูกกรินเดลวัลด์ขังไว้ในที่ลึกลับจนค้นหาไม่ได้  
หรือสองที่ร้ายกว่า เกรฟส์อาจร่วมมือกับกรินเดลวัลด์ ให้ยืมตัวตนเพื่อเป้าหมายอะไรสักอย่างแล้วหนีไป  
  
จะข้อไหนสำหรับเขา หากอีกคนยังไม่ตาย เครเดนซ์ก็อยากที่จะได้พบกับเพอร์ซิวัลเกรฟส์อีกครั้ง ถึงไม่แน่ใจว่าอีกคนจะรู้จักเขาไหม  
  
ชายผมทองคล้ายจะอ่านใจเด็กหนุ่มได้ เขาหัวเราะ เสียงทุ้มนั่นไม่ได้คล้ายกับของคุณเกรฟส์เลยแต่ดูกรินเดลวัลด์จะใช้จังหวะการพูดทำให้เครเดนซ์นึกถึงคุณเกรฟส์  
  
จนโหยหา  
  
ที่จริงเครเดนซ์ก็แทบแยกไม่ออกว่าคนที่ตนหลงรักจะเป็นเกลเลิร์ต กรินเดลวัลด์  
หรือเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์  
หรือแค่ภาพหลอนของสิ่งที่ไม่มีตัวตน  
กรินเดลวัลด์แย้มยิ้มมุมปาก ร่ายมนต์ผ่านคำพูด  
  
"ช่วยฉัน...แล้วเธอจะได้พบเกรฟส์..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ก็ถึงเหตุการณ์ตามในหนัง 555+


	10. #7.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves's Part

มีบางเรื่องที่เครเดนซ์สังเกตเห็น แต่ไม่ได้สงสัย..ไม่สิ ต้องใช้คำว่า ไม่กล้าสงสัย  
  
ว่าทำไม “คุณเกรฟส์” เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ ผู้มีพระคุณ ผู้ที่เขาหลงรักและเชื่อใจว่าจะช่วยเครเดนซ์ได้จึงมีพฤติกรรมบางอย่างที่ดูผิดแปลกอยู่บ้าง  
  
บางครั้ง ที่การนัดพบกันของทั้งสอง คุณเกรฟส์มีความแตกต่างเล็กๆน้อยๆบางอย่างที่ทำให้โอเมก้าขี้ระแวงอย่างเครเดนซ์สังเกตเห็นได้  
  
อย่างท่าทีที่แตกต่าง กลิ่นอายที่ต่างไป และเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด สัมผัสจากมือนั้นที่คุณเกรฟส์มอบให้ บางครั้งบางคราวก็อบอุ่นปลอบประโลมชวนเชื่อใจ แต่ในบางครั้งก็คุกคามจนเครเดนซ์หวาดหวั่น  
  
อาจเป็นเรื่องปกติของอัลฟ่า สิ่งมีชีวิตที่สัญชาตญาณผลักดันให้มีความแปรปรวนมากกว่ามนุษย์เบต้าทั่วไป เครเดนซ์พยายามคิดให้เป็นเช่นนั้น เพราะน้อยครั้งที่คุณเกรฟส์จะมีท่าทีโหดร้ายออกมาบ้าง อย่างครั้งที่เขาหาข่าวอะไรเกี่ยวกับอ  
อบสคูรัลไม่ได้หรือรายชื่อเด็กต้องสงสัยที่เขาให้ไปไม่ใช่บุคคลที่คุณเกรฟส์ต้องการ  
  
ส่วนใหญ่คุณเกรฟส์มักใจดีกับเด็กหนุ่ม จนบางครั้งเครเดนซ์ก็คิดว่ามากจนเกินไป ดวงตาสีเข้มที่จ้องมองเขาในบางคราวนั่นเครเดนซ์รู้สึกได้ว่าคุณเกรฟส์ต้องการจะบอกอะไรเขาบางอย่าง  
  
ในครั้งเมื่อชายสูงวัยกว่าเชิญชวนให้เครเดนซ์ไปร่วมมื้อค่ำด้วยครั้งนั้นก็เช่นกัน มันเป็นครั้งแรกที่เครเดนซ์ได้เห็นห้องอาหารที่เต็มไปด้วยมนตร์อันน่าตื่นตาเป็นครั้งแรก ไม่รวมถึงความล้ำเลิศของอาหาร แต่สิ่งที่ประทับใจเครเดนซ์มากที่สุดคือการที่ดอกคาร์เนชั่นสีขาวดาษๆที่ประดับบนโต๊ะอาหารถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นดอกไม้เพลิงด้วยเส้นสายของเวทมนตร์  
  
เครเดนซ์เกือบจะโดนพิษร้ายของมันลวกเอาหากคุณเกรฟส์ไม่บอกเตือนไว้ ดอกไม้ไร้ชีวิตที่มีรูปร่างคล้ายดอกป๊อปปี้สีแดงฉาน เขามอบมันให้เกรเดนซ์ถืออยู่เพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนปล่อยให้มันเผาไหม้ตัวเองหายไป  
เครเดนซ์คิดว่าตัวเองอาจคิดมากไปที่รู้สึดว่าดวงตาของคุณเกรฟส์ในตอนนั้นฉายแววหม่นเศร้า เมื่อเขาบอกความหมายของคาถาที่ใช้เสกดอกไม้ดอกนี้  
  
คืออันตราย...  
  
  
“เธอดูจะผูกพันกับเจ้าหนุ่มคนนั้นมากอยู่นะ..”  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์เงยหน้าขึ้นมองนายเหนือหัวของตนที่ทอดร่างอยู่บนโซฟาหนัง เงามืดในห้องทำให้มองไม่ชัดว่าอีกคนมีสีหน้าแบบใด แต่คงไม่ดีกับเขาหากตอบไปตามที่เขารู้สึกจริงๆ  
  
มือปราบหนุ่มสั่นหัวเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงปฏิเสธ ซึ่งดูเหมือนว่าผู้มีฐานะสูงกว่าจะไม่เชื่อถือคำพูดของเกรฟส์ที่คุกเข่าอยู่เบื้องหน้า  
  
“เขาเป็นแค่เครื่องมือที่คุณใช้...เหมือนคนอื่นๆ...เหมือนผม”  
เกรฟส์พยายามข่มความไม่สบอารมณ์กับคำสั่งครั้งล่าสุดของอีกคน แต่บรรยากาศเคร่งเครียดที่เขาคงแผ่กลิ่นอายอัลฟ่าออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวคงทำให้นายเหนือหัวของเขารู้ตัว  
  
และนั่นเพียงพอกับการกระด้างกระเดื่อง  
  
มือกร้านแกร่งราวกงเล็บเหล็กทาบลงบนใบหน้าซีกขวาของเขา ปลายนิ้วจิกลงบนผิวข้างขมับไม่รุนแรงนักแต่เปลวไฟจากเวทมนตร์เผาผิวจนเกรฟส์ได้กลิ่นเนื้อไหม้ มือปราบหนุ่มอาจรักษาแผลบาดเจ็บได้แต่ร่องรอยจากการลงโทษของเจ้านายของเขาจะจารึกทิ้งรอยที่ไม่มีวันหาย  
  
ราวคำสาป  
  
เพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์ได้เพียงกัดฟันจนมือนั้นละออกไป เสียงหัวเราะต่ำในคอของคนตรงหน้าบอกให้รู้ว่าเจ้านายของเขาสนุกสนานไปกับเรื่องนี้และคงเสียอารม  
ณ์อย่างมากหากเกรฟส์ทำพลาด  
  
“เอาสร้อยนั่นไปให้เครเดนซ์...แล้วจบเรื่องนี้ซะ...”  
  
ชายหนุ่มก้มหน้าลง มือกำแน่นบนจี้ตรารูปสามเหลี่ยมที่ตนสวมอยู่ สร้อยเครื่องรางเส้นเล็กที่ตอนนี้เกรฟส์รู้สึกว่ามันหนักอึ้ง ราวปลอกคอ  
  
“เธอกับเด็กนั่นจะได้เป็นอิสระ...และสิ่งที่พวกเราหวังจะเป็นจริง....”  
  
บุคคลบนโซฟาหนังเอนกายเข้าหาแสงไฟ เงามืดที่จากหายไปเผยให้เห็นว่าชายผู้อยู่ตรงหน้าเกรฟส์นั้นมีใบหน้าเดียวกันกับเกรฟส์ราวกับส่องกระจก แตกต่างเพียงสีหน้าที่ดูจะตื่นเต้นดีใจว่าสิ่งที่ตามหากำลังจะมาปรากฎให้เห็นเป็นรูปร่าง  
  
“ไม่ต้องซ่อนอยู่ในเงามืดอีกต่อไป...เพอร์ซิวัล”  
  
และดวงตาสองสีที่มีแววบ้าคลั่งนั้นที่ต่างออกไปจากเพอร์ซิวัล เกรฟส์อีกคน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มันคือเฮดแคนอนของเราน่ะว่าคุณเกรฟส์ต้องมีตัวตนจริงงงงง

**Author's Note:**

> เก็บเอามาจากที่ฟิคไว้ในทวิตนานแล้ว /คู่นี้มันทำลายชีวิตจริงๆให้ตายยย


End file.
